


Побочный эффект

by Dead_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon Hunters, Detective, Love/Hate, M/M, Police, Rating: NC17, Science Fantasy, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25609084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead_Heart/pseuds/Dead_Heart
Summary: Действие разворачивается в альтернативном мире, где техника и магия мирно сосуществуют. Тэо Уэйн служит в 16-м отделе полиции Его Императорского Величества, ведущем борьбу с инфернальными тварями, которые спят и видят, как бы пробраться из Ада в человеческий мир. С ними у Тэо личные счеты. Килт Джой, наоборот, из этой нечестивой братии. Килт неплохо устроился в человеческом мире и претензий к людям не имеет. Но когда в столице происходит череда странных убийств, тень подозрения падает на него.
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Тэо перебирал «Февраль», поочередно меняя барабаны. Револьвер барахлил после недавней стычки с некромантами. Один барабан – для титаново-серебряных комбинированных пуль – работал исправно. А вот другой - для стальных бронебойных - не проворачивался: то ли храповое колесо деформировалось, то ли пружина погнулась. Поход в оружейную мастерскую оказывался неизбежным, что совсем не радовало Тэо, ведь это означало, что, пусть и ненадолго, с «Февралем» придется расстаться.

«Февраль», или «Lestat Model 2/12 – Februarius» - второе из двенадцати огнестрельных орудий ограниченной серии «12 месяцев», созданной гениальным оружейником Нильсом Лестатом и предназначенной для борьбы с инфернальными созданиями. Тэо получил его в подарок на окончание Полицейской академии им. Пинкертона от отца, наконец сумевшего примириться с выбором сына. Парень всегда носил револьвер с собой, холя и лелея его, словно любимую женщину. И вот теперь он был сломан.

Некроманты оказались не лыком шиты. Заряд черной магии угодил в барабан, зацепив рамку, но прочный корпус «Февраля» сдержал удар, что спасло не только Тэо, но и его напарника Гарри от незавидной участи разлететься на куски от разрывающего заклятья. Тэо отделался глубокой рваной раной, пересекавшей левую бровь и веко (хорошо, хоть глаз не зацепило), и на месте которой, скорее всего, теперь останется шрам.

Парень собрал револьвер и, любовно проведя пальцами по вязи узора на стволе, спрятал его в кобуру. Часы показывали половину шестого, к оружейному мастеру он успевал.

***

В «Механизмах Пуретта», как всегда, было немного сумрачно и душно. Пара газовых ламп освещала чистую комнату с множеством стеллажей и стендов с аккуратно разложенными запчастями и оружием. Запах машинного масла и металлической стружки приятно щекотал нос. Килт сидел за стойкой, с меланхоличным видом просматривая колонку новостей в «Столичной газете». На политической арене бушевали страсти – Капский конфликт набирал обороты, грозясь перерасти в полномасштабные военные действия… Мюльцхенский музей праздновал свое семидесятилетие… В Криминальных хрониках сообщали о поимке группы некромантов, разграбивших кладбище при церкви Св. Августины…

Колокольчик над дверью возвестил о посетителе. Килт отложил газету, дважды сложив ее пополам, и поднял взгляд на вошедшего. Гость обладал весьма примечательной наружностью. Художественный выстриг на висках, повязка на левом глазу, скрывающая чуть ли не пол-лица. Наглухо застегнутый черный кожаный плащ с большими серебряными пряжками, массой ремешков и заклепок. Навороченные гогглы, покачивающиеся на шее, из-за которых Килт не сразу рассмотрел значок, приколотый к воротнику плаща. Несмотря на столь броский вид, парень оказался из полиции. Килт напрягся, как напрягался всегда, когда видел полицейского или военного. Казалось бы, за два года, что он проработал в мастерской, основной клиентурой которой были полиция и военнослужащие, пора бы и привыкнуть. Но он так и не привык.

Посетитель уверенным шагом двинулся на Килта и, бросив скомканное приветствие, выложил на стойку револьвер. Килт чуть не присвистнул, распознав в оружии знаменитый «Lestat 2/12». У него самого был один – пистолет «Lestat Model 1/12 – Januarius», или попросту «Январь». Парню не только пришлось влезть в долги, чтобы его приобрести - если бы не связи старика Бертрама, ушел бы «Январь» в частную коллекцию какого-нибудь богатея, ни черта не смыслящего в оружии, и поминай, как звали. Каждая модель из «12-ти месяцев» была выпущена лишь в количестве 12-ти штук, большая часть из которых поступила в 16-й отдел полиции Его Императорского Величества – отдел по борьбе с нечистью.

\- … Барабан заклинивает… Пара забоин на оси… - Килт слушал клиента в пол-уха, уже протягивая руки к револьверу под пристальным взглядом владельца.

\- Заполните, пожалуйста, заявку, - Килт протянул парню квадрат плотной коричневатой бумаги. Он надел гогглы с множеством увеличительных линз и, бережно взяв в руки револьвер, принялся его осматривать. Оружие явно зацепило каким-то заклинанием, оставив след рассеивающейся ауры. Он, наверное, смог бы даже определить, что это было за заклятье.

Клиент ждал, провожая каждое движение механика ревнивым взглядом. Спустя несколько минут тот, водрузив гогглы на лоб, вынес вердикт.

\- Повреждения не критичные. Барабан и рамку я выправлю, но пружину придется заменить, - произнес Килт, принимая заявку, на которой аккуратным, почти каллиграфическим почерком было выведено имя (Тэо Уэйн – прочитал Килт), номер лицензии, дата поступления оружия в починку и тому подобное.

Тэо с облегчением вздохнул – больше всего он боялся, что оригинальный барабан придется заменить:

\- Когда я смогу забрать его? – он выложил перед оружейником второй барабан.

\- Думаю, завтра вечером, - уверенно ответили ему.

\- Тогда до завтра.

Тэо, звякнув колокольчиком, вышел из магазина, вдыхая прохладный, с запахом машинного масла и угольной пыли воздух улицы. Он надеялся застать в мастерской старика Пуретта или хотя бы его внука Ларри, но никак не ожидал встретить там незнакомое лицо. Молодой парень со сколотыми на затылке в хвост волосами, топорщащимися во все стороны, ниспадающей на глаза челкой, в броской жилетке, украшенной по широкому воротнику латунными звездами, и большой буквой «К» на шее из дерева, металлических цилиндров, шестеренок и винтиков (явно самодельная, но весьма симпатичная вещица). Килт Джой, второй механик – значилось на бейдже. Сколько он там работает? Да и когда сам Тэо в последний раз заходил в мастерскую? Три года назад? Четыре? Он тогда еще учился в академии. Можно ли парню доверить «Февраль»? Хотя дело свое он, похоже, знает. Тэо, развернувшись на каблуках, побрел обратно. Голова снова начинала болеть. Селия из медчасти, что накладывала ему швы после столкновения с некромантами, настрого запретила вылезать из постели ближайшие пару суток, пугая мигренями и тошнотой.

***

Килт смог перевести дух лишь, когда парень ушел. Он опустился на стул и, откинувшись на спинку, снова перевел взгляд на револьвер. Этот парень смотрел на него так, будто он собирался стащить его драгоценный «Февраль». Килт не мог не признать, что такой соблазн был. Но для него это значило вырыть себе могилу. Особенно для него. Для инфернального существа.

Килт проработал в мастерской Бертрама Пуретта почти два года. Ему здесь нравилось, и ни о какой другой работе он не помышлял. Выбравшись из Геенны, парень длительное время скитался по свету, пока не обосновался в Мюльцхене. Старик Пуретт долго к нему присматривался, но потом все же взял в мастерскую в качестве помощника. За два года он поднялся до второго механика. По большей части Килт занимался починкой оружия. К этому у него оказался настоящий талант, что было весьма неожиданно для выходца из преисподней. Разумная нежить, в основном, была склонна к колдовству. Техника для нее – дремучий лес, а подчас и злейший враг.

Как и любой другой нечисти, Килту тоже приходилось скрываться. В этом смысле ему повезло больше остальных. Когда-то, парочку столетий назад, а может, и больше его прапрабабка согрешила с человеком, поэтому в нем текла людская кровь. Внешне Килт мало чем отличался от человека. Некоторые особенности своей натуры, конечно, приходилось прятать. Кроме небольших рожек на лбу – почему-то никакая магия не помогала их скрыть. Но парень успешно маскировал их густой рыжеватой челкой. И это был не самый главный бонус. Нежить, чтобы выжить за пределами преисподней, должна ведь чем-то питаться? В Геенне водилось множество тварей, жадных до человечинки. Так вот, Килту этого не требовалось. По крайней мере, он так думал. Надеялся прожить в людском мире тихую и спокойную жизнь. Но чем ближе становился его 66-ой день рождения, или совершеннолетие по демоническим меркам, тем сильнее он ощущал в себе жажду. Его предки питались кровью и не только ею - высасывали из тела жертвы всю жидкость. Вот сущность Килта и прорывалась наружу. Парню пришлось выйти на «охоту». К счастью, удача и тут от него не отвернулась. Ему хватало одного-двух маленьких глотков крови пару раз в неделю. Поэтому все жертвы оставались живы, а зачастую даже не понимали, что с ними происходило. Килт тихо подкрадывался, точным, но неопасным ударом вырубал незадачливого прохожего, которому вдруг взбрело в голову прогуляться на ночь глядя, и выпивал немного крови. Кусал он только за шею со спины, чтобы не было видно, оставляя пару едва заметных безболезненных ранок. Это продолжалось почти месяц. Все это время он оставался вне подозрения, и визит полицейского напугал его до дрожи в коленях.

Сегодня Килт впервые задумался о своей дальнейшей судьбе. Нежить (какое слово-то неприятное), или, как их еще называли люди, инфернальные твари или существа, считалась в человеческом мире чем-то неправильным и инородным, а посему подлежала либо изгнанию обратно в преисподнюю, либо уничтожению. Были, разумеется, и те, кто жил открыто, но лишь немногие обладали такой привилегией. Например, тяжелопромышленники Волфберри – семья волков-оборотней - уже несколько поколений живут себе припеваючи, ни от кого не скрываясь. Можно было пойти по другому пути – заключить контракт с человеком-магом. Но это значило ограничить свою свободу. Подчас маги жестоко эксплуатировали демонов, поэтому выбирать контрактора стоило тщательно. И потом, это же почти как брак! Килта не устраивал ни один вариант, но задуматься стоило.

Колокольчик снова тренькнул, и парень поднялся поприветствовать нового посетителя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2-я часть цикла из шести рассказов. Каждую часть представляет собой самостоятельною историю, можно читать без оглядки на другие. Части объединены местом и временем действия, а также некоторыми героями.
> 
> В истории упоминаются аналоги реально существующих моделей огнестрельного оружия, время разработки и выпуска которых может не совпадать с таковыми в рассказе (также вы обнаружите ряд других исторических нестыковок).


	2. Chapter 2

Килт вертел в руках «Февраль», любуясь своей работой. Он едва успел к сроку. Сплав, из которого сделаны все «12 месяцев», был очень легким и прочным, но слишком неподатливым. А формулы сплава он, разумеется, не знал. Но долгие часы упорной, кропотливой работы себя оправдали.

Приняв стойку, Килт прицелился. Револьвер лег в руке, будто влитой. Парень спустил курок, и барабан с тихим щелчком послушно провернулся. Механизм работал как часы. Килт откинул барабан для бронебойных пуль и, сняв его с оси, заменил на другой, для комбинированных. Да, с таким оружием только охотиться на нечисть. Общая трансформирующаяся внутренняя структура «Lestat 2/12» и система съемных барабанов, позволявшая использовать разнокалиберные патроны с всевозможными типами пуль, весьма этому способствовала. Особенно действенно это оказалось в борьбе с существами, обладающими повышенной чувствительностью к некоторым металлам. Титановые и серебряные пули были эффективны против вампиров и оборотней, литиевые – против водяных и мавок.

В отличие от «Февраля», близкого к классическому револьверу, «Январь» Килта выглядел более футуристично и обладал совершенно иным принципом действия. Для выброса пуль применялась зажигательная смесь, находящаяся в резервуаре позади магазина. Смесь под давлением закачивалась в восемь небольших баллонов, окружавших затвор, которые подсоединялись металлическими трубками к патроннику. Выстрел производился особыми взрывными пулями. Использовать пистолет предполагалось против тварей, в схватке с которыми фрагментация – единственный способ если не победить, то хотя бы выиграть время - например, против гулей или зомби.

\- Вам доставка! – в мастерскую с двумя ящиками наперевес ввалился Феликс.

Килт шустро спрятал револьвер в ящик стола и запер его на ключ.

\- Привет, Феликс! Сейчас позову босса, - парень скрылся в подсобке. – Эй, Ларри! Наши патроны приехали!

Из подсобки, припадая на правую ногу, вышел мужчина, перепачканный в саже и машинном масле. Пока он помогал Феликсу, Килт сверялся со списком. Запчасти к бронемашинам Линча. Пять ящиков с боевыми патронами. «Гатлинг» 45-го. О, интересно, у Феликса есть лицензия на транспортировку подобного вида грузов? И, конечно, два прототипа электродвигателей Мюллера. Пуретт выписал их из-за границы. Хитрый старик никогда своего не упустит.

Закончив со списком, Килт бросился помогать Феликсу и Ларри передвигать «гатлинг», пока тот не раздавил Ларри и не обеспечил его парочкой новых переломов. Его нога и без того заживала медленно.

Расплатившись с курьером, Ларри снова ушел в подсобку, оставив Килта за главного. Ему поступил срочный заказ на починку телеграфа, которому, судя по виду, было самое место на свалке. Но телеграф оказался старинный, антикварный, и его владелец во что бы то ни стало хотел вернуть аппарат к жизни и предлагал за это немалые деньги.

Ларри был первоклассным механиком. Старик Бертрам возлагал на него большие надежды. Его дочь, мать Ларри, не подходила на роль управляющего мастерской. Оперный театр был ее жизнью и ею же оставался до сих пор. Отца парня, служившего во флоте и сделавшего карьеру еще до свадьбы, наследство жены мало интересовало. Годы брали свое, и Пуретт постепенно отходил от дел, подыскивая себе замену и все активнее «вербуя» внука. И стоит заметить, делал это успешно. Время было напряженное, найти работу оказалось не простой задачей, а у Ларри недавно родился ребенок.

Килт, перетащив новоприбывший товар на склад, пристроился за стойкой с парочкой «пеппербоксов» Мариетта, которые нерадивый владелец привел в состояние полной негодности.

***

Тэо, прихлебывая пиво, наблюдал, как веселятся ребята из отдела. Они почти всем составом собрались в «Лампе», чтобы отпраздновать поимку группировки некромантов на днях. Хотя праздновать, в общем-то, было нечего. Когда они напали на след магов, те успели наклепать столько зомби, что на руках у них оказалось около двадцати трупов. В газетах о таком не напишут.

К Тэо подкрался Гарри и, взъерошив тому волосы, растрепав идеально уложенную шевелюру, спросил, чокаясь почти пустым бокалом:

\- Ты еще с нами? – язык у Гарри слегка заплетался.

Тэо не ответил, лишь что-то недовольно пробурчал в кружку. Так и не дождавшись отклика, Гарри, ничуть не расстроившись, отлепился от него и поплелся обратно к остальным, дальше травить байки. Стоило предъявить ему счет за «Февраль» - веселости бы сразу поубавилось. Уэйн пригладил жесткие черные вихры. Когда отец впервые увидел, что Тэо сотворил с волосами, он сначала побледнел от ужаса, потом побагровел от злости.

Парень взглянул на часы, стрелки показывали восьмой час. Тэо расплатился и, кивнув сослуживцам на прощание, покинул кабак. Поймав на улице самоходку, он поехал в мастерскую.

Они проезжали мимо площади Лапласа, где с импровизированной трибуны какой-то фанатик вещал о конце света и порабощении человечества инфернальными тварями из преисподней. Возле него собралась кучка зевак, привлеченных скорее воплями, чем самой проповедью. Тэо криво усмехнулся – этот человек даже не представлял, насколько близок к истине. Граница с Геенной истончалась, и это было доказано.

Миновали здание театра, обклеенное новыми и старыми, полуистлевшими и побитыми непогодой афишами, выцветшими плакатами экстремистов – защитников природы. Год назад радикалам удалось добиться принятия правительством некоторых своих требований. По крайней мере, на большинстве заводов и фабрик теперь стояли ловушки и фильтры. Воздух стал чище, и дышать было легче. Висевший над столицей, подобно грозовому облаку, смог, пеплом оседавший на одежде, почти рассеялся.

На Ньютон-стрит образовался затор – два экипажа столкнулись, валивший из них пар мешал обзору, а полицейским никак не удавалось восстановить движение. К неудовольствию Тэо, чтобы попасть в «Механизмы Пуретта», пришлось сделать немалый крюк.

Уэйн добрался до магазина к самому закрытию. Отпустив водителя, он вошел в мастерскую. Рыжего парня там не оказалось. За стойкой с газетой в руках сидел плотный мужчина с лихими гусарскими усами. Тэо узнал Ларри.

Ларри поднялся, поприветствовав посетителя, и полез в ящик за стойкой. Килт убежал куда-то по поручению деда, но оставил ему подробные инструкции – кто, когда и зачем придет. Он раз десять мысленно убил парня, пока читал клочок бумаги, исписанный мелким, корявым, нечитаемым почерком. Но описание клиента не вызывало сомнений.

Тэо показал лицензию, и мастер вручил ему «Февраль», аккуратно завернутый в мягкую тряпицу. Парень дотошно проверил револьвер и остался доволен. Тот пацан не обманул, действительно починил. У Тэо имелись сомнения на его счет: многие оружейники отказывались работать с «месяцами» из-за трудностей обработки сплава, из которого они были сделаны.


	3. Chapter 3

Тэо, с трудом разлепив веки, пытался понять, где он находится. Телефон трезвонил на всю квартиру. Парень завозился в постели. Розалин, спавшая у него под боком, свернувшись калачиком, застригла ушами и протяжно мявкнула во сне. Тэо сполз с кровати и, впотьмах добравшись до аппарата, снял трубку.

\- Уэйн, - вялым голосом произнес он, едва сдерживая зевоту. Но последовавшие слова заставили его окончательно проснуться. – Да, скоро буду.

Уэйн вернул трубку на рычажки, взглянул на часы, мерно тикавшие на стене, сообщая, что сейчас лишь четверть пятого. Утро начиналось с недобрых вестей.

В управлении их уже ждали. Тэо быстро собрался, сунул «Февраль» в кобуру и, налив Розалин миску молока, покинул квартиру.

***

Уэйн добрался до полицейского управления и сразу направился в кабинет командира 16-го отдела Рико Томсона. Тэо молча поприветствовал его. Командир выглядел уставшим. Под глазами залегли темные тени. Во взгляде читалась тревога. Даже длинные белоснежные, всегда будто бы светящиеся изнутри волосы, казалось, потускнели. После исчезновения Рэнка Зингера, такого же новичка, как и Тэо, во время облавы на особняк Морана проблемы посыпались на голову Томсона, словно из рога изобилия.

\- У нас новый труп, - сообщил командир, когда все собрались. – Леви и Майер оцепили место преступления, но кто-то сообщил в прессу. Завтра эта новость будет на первых полосах.

\- И кто на этот раз? – теребя гогглы, мрачно спросил Тулуз, подозревая, какой последует ответ.

\- Норгулл.

\- Тот же самый или какой другой? – неделю назад они обнаружили труп, выглядевший буквально как мумия.

\- Попробуем это выяснить, когда прибудем на место, - Томсон встал из-за стола. – Уэйн и Хиггс, вы поедете со мной. Тулуз, позвони в Магическое общество, пусть они, наконец, пришлют нового консультанта. А теперь по бронемашинам, пока с трупа ветром прах не сдуло.

***

Труп обнаружился под мостом. На месте их встречали Седрик Леви и Фрэнк Майер. В 16-м отделе эта парочка была, пожалуй, самой известной. Леви и Майер, полные противоположности друг друга, проработали бок о бок более десяти лет. Огромный, шкафоподобный Фрэнк, бугрящийся мышцами, с взрывным характером. Он без труда мог голыми руками свернуть шею даже оборотню. И Седрик, невысокий, тощий, как щепка, всегда спокойный и расчетливый. И лучший стрелок в полиции.

\- Останки не трогали, - отсалютовав, сообщил Леви, пытаясь удержать одной рукой увесистый фотоаппарат, отобранный, очевидно, у кого-то из зевак.

\- Проблем не возникло? – Томсон заметил в реке несколько барахтающихся тел – работа Майера.

\- Нет.

Тэо присел возле трупа. Жертву было не опознать – кости, обтянутые кожей, больше похожей на растрескавшийся пергамент. Легкое дуновение ветра заставляло рассыпаться их в пыль. Он узнал о норгуллах неделю назад, после первого убийства. В академии Тэо, конечно, проходил краткий курс по демонологии, но он касался лишь наиболее распространенных инфернальных тварей. Для подобных целей в полиции существовали консультанты и боевые маги, помимо полицейской академии, окончившие магическую школу. Консультант 16-го отдела недавно вышел на пенсию. Из магов в их группе остался только командир Томсон – элементалист огня. Вытребовать у Магического общества нового консультанта – задача почти невыполнимая. Волшебники - люди, словно с другой планеты, живут в своем мирке. Магами были менее одного процента населения. Дар это или проклятье – каждый решал для себя сам. Простые обыватели относились к волшебникам с настороженностью. Ведь научного объяснения такому явлению как «магия» пока не существовало. Так же как и объяснения, почему одни пробуждают в себе колдовские способности, а другие – нет. Все маги от рождения делились на элементалистов и заклинателей. И почему последних в десятки или даже сотни раз меньше, чем первых, было не менее сложной загадкой. Тэо тоже умел колдовать, владел заклинательной магией, но, кроме отца, он об этом никому не рассказал. Возможно, потому что не развивал дар, магом он был посредственным, но знал парочку заклинаний и наговоров – для укрепления и усиления пуль – так, на всякий случай.

Парень смотрел на останки – да, зрелище не из приятных. Чудовища, подобные этому, не должны существовать.

Уэйн ненавидел нежить, и чем дольше он служил в полиции, тем сильнее становилась его ненависть. Собственно, эта ненависть и привела его в полицейскую академию, а затем и в 16-й отдел. В тринадцать лет он потерял подругу. Соблазнившись обещаниями суккуба, она заключила неравный контракт и в итоге лишилась души. Полиция тогда уничтожила суккуба, но девочка погибла. Именно в тот день Тэо и пробудил магию, когда тщетно пытался спасти ее.

\- Очнись, Тэо, - Томсон присел рядом на корточки, разметав полы плаща по земле.

На ладони командира зажегся яркий белый огонек. Томсон осветил труп, или то, что от него осталось.

\- Командир, есть что-нибудь? – словно черт из табакерки, рядом возник Гарри.

\- Вероятно, это один и тот же норгулл.

\- Почему вы так решили?

\- Видишь эти четыре отверстия? – Томсон указал на ряд едва заметных дырочек в иссохшейся коже на шее у основания черепа. – Это отпечатки клыков. Раз их четыре, значит, этому норгуллу за 150 лет.

\- Только что нам это дает? - вздохнул Уэйн. – Вряд ли эта тварь маскируется под 150-тилетнего старика.

\- Кое-что дает, но сейчас нужно придумать, как предотвратить новые жертвы. Взрослому норгуллу за пределами Геенны не выжить без человечины более двух недель, - Томсон похлопал парня по плечу. – Майер! Вызывай медиков! Пусть заворачивают труп.


	4. Chapter 4

\- Свежий выпуск «Столичной газеты»! Подписан пакт о нейтралитете с Российской империей! Магическое общество выдвинуло своего представителя в Совет! – надрывался мальчишка, размахивая газетой. – Под мостом Лебена найдена мумия! Покупайте свежий выпуск!

Отдав пареньку два дорна, Килт взял еще пахнувшую типографской краской газету.

\- … Мэрилин, она такая… такая… удивительная! – Энди с головой погрузился в свои фантазии. – Эй! Ты меня слушаешь?

\- Конечно, я тебя слушаю, - Джой закатил глаза. С недавних пор приятель только и говорил что об этой девушке.

Он познакомился с Энди Блумом почти сразу после того, как перебрался в Мюльцхен. Очень быстро они стали лучшими друзьями, не разлей вода.

\- Как ты можешь читать подобную скукотень? – Энди потыкал пальцем газету.

\- Я читаю криминальные хроники, - Килт спрятал газету в сумку, пока друг не пробил в ней дырку. – Иногда в них пишут о 16-м отделе.

\- Ты уверен, что этот отдел вообще существует? – скептически заметил Энди.

\- Нежить же существует.

\- По-моему, это все сказки.

\- Не больше, чем волшебники.

\- Колдуны – это другое, - Блум, как и многие другие, недолюбливал магов и не верил в нечисть – правительство всеми силами старалось скрыть ее присутствие в мире.

Вместе они добрались до «Механизмов Пуретта».

\- Ладно, я побегу, а то Феликс накостыляет мне по шее.

\- Что, Феликс такой строгий? – спросил Килт, вспомнив крупного немногословного мужчину, который часто появлялся у них в мастерской. Энди недавно начал подрабатывать у него.

\- Ты даже не представляешь! – Энди всплеснул руками. – До встречи!

\- Увидимся вечером.

Блум запрыгнул в паробус и, помахав на прощанье, укатил в сторону Торговой площади, где находилась контора Феликса. Килт вошел в магазин и поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж, где снимал комнату у старика Бертрама.

Обстановка, конечно, небогатая - старенькая мебель, пожелтевшие от времени обои, поскрипывающие половицы. Но зато комната была просторная, светлая и уютная. И все вокруг говорило о ее владельце. Фотографии и чертежи оружия, развешанные на стенах. Механические фигурки, смастеренные парнем из всевозможных шестерней, винтов, проволоки и металлических пластин, расставленные на столах и полках. А на пузатом комоде, прямо под плакатом с «12-ю месяцами» Лестата, за витриной лежал «Январь». Килт наложил на него морок, и теперь вместо витрины все видели старую лампу – вряд ли кому в голову придет идея стащить подобный хлам.

Из всех «месяцев», помимо «Января», вживую он видел только «Февраль» того полицейского. Золотой «Январь» и черный «Февраль» - они бы замечательно смотрелись вместе, за этой витриной.

Килт плюхнулся в кресло у окна, через отворенные створки которого в комнату, слегка раздувая шторы, проникал ветерок, и раскрыл газету на криминальных хрониках. С черно-белой фотографии на станице на него пустыми глазницами смотрела мумия. «Мумия под мостом Лебена. Таинственный маньяк орудует в столице» - гласил крупный заголовок. Парень едва не выронил газету. Он прекрасно знал этот почерк. Норгулл. Не будь Килт грязнокровкой, оставлял бы за собой именно такие трупы.

В Геенне норгуллы по праву считались одними из самых кровожадных существ и нередко нападали даже на превосходящих их по силе инфернальных созданий. Крупные, коренастые монстры с бледной кожей, покрытой костяными наростами, будто броней. С алыми, как сама кровь, глазами, гипнотизирующими жертву. Мощным хвостом, без труда крошащим кости, длинными опасными рогами и острыми когтями, рвущими плоть, словно бумагу. Норгуллы буквально выпивали своих жертв, превращая их в рассыпающиеся мумии.

Среди своих родичей Килт походил на мелкую козявку среди титанов. Его прапрабабка, видимо, была демонессой с юмором, если позволила выжить рожденному от человека детенышу. А его прапрадед оказался «слишком» человеком, раз спустя несколько поколений человеческая кровь в парне проявилась настолько сильно. Даже при полном превращении Килт не выглядел устрашающе, и только опытный волшебник сумел бы распознать в нем норгулла. Магия стала его единственным преимуществом перед соплеменниками. У норгуллов она была грубая и однообразная, у Килта – более тонкая и изощренная.

Появлению в столице «родственника» Джой совершенно не обрадовался. Даже будучи один, норгулл мог доставить множество неприятностей. Но беспокоило совсем другое – почему монстр не спрятал останки. Парень не понаслышке знал, насколько коварны и осторожны норгуллы. Оставить труп на всеобщее обозрение казалось, по меньшей мере, странным. Это заставляло задуматься, рождая у Килта смутную тревогу.


	5. Chapter 5

Столицу потрясло очередное убийство. Один другого невероятнее, по Мюльцхену расползались слухи. Появление серийного маньяка, превращающего своих жертв в мумии, всколыхнуло общественность, обрушившую на полицию поток негодования.

Стемнело. На улице зажглись фонари, распространяя в воздухе запах газовой смеси. Тэо возвращался из полицейского участка, раз за разом прокручивая в голове сегодняшнее собрание. Они обсуждали новую стратегию поимки преступника. Несмотря на все предпринятые меры, поиски не увенчались успехом.

Казалось, убийца играет с ними. Места, где обнаружили останки жертв, находились недалеко друг от друга. Маньяк будто указывал им, где его искать. И это настораживало. Согласно данным из архива Магического общества, норгуллы всегда прячут трупы, а не бросают их у всех на виду. По словам командира Томсона, подобное поведение могло лишь значить, что в городе орудуют несколько тварей. Норгуллы ревностно охраняют свои «охотничьи угодья», а, действуя таким образом, один монстр пытался выжить со своей территории другого, наведя на его след 16-й отдел. С теорией Томсона не согласовывалась только одна деталь – другой норгулл никак не реагировал на эти попытки, что также не было свойственно инфернальным созданиям данного вида. И если командир прав, то вычислить этого второго будет еще сложнее – на него не имелось вообще никаких зацепок, а в том, что все нападения совершил один норгулл, Томсон не сомневался.

Иногда Тэо не поспевал за ходом мыслей Томсона – недостаток знаний в области демонологии стал тому причиной. Это дело заставило его снова взяться за учебники и по-новому взглянуть на свои возможности - магию. Теперь он мог объяснить, чем так важны четыре отверстия на шее жертвы и само место укуса. Как выяснилось, чем старше норгулл, тем больше у него клыков – у молодняка их всего два, у особей, достигших 150-ти лет – четыре, затем, каждые 50 лет, вырастает еще по паре. Локализация укуса тоже имеет значение – оказалось, у каждого норгулла есть свои предпочтения. Все три найденные полицией трупа имели по четыре отверстия на шее, сразу под челюстью. Все это свидетельствовало в пользу одного убийцы. Размер зубов говорил о том, что их маньяк – мужчина, так как у норгуллов-женщин клыки узкие – не шире шильной иглы. А его возраст – между 40-ка и 50-ю годами: магия у норгуллов топорная, скрывать свою сущность под личиной человека они могли, но вот выглядеть моложе или старше (при пересчете на человеческий возраст, конечно), чем были – нет.

Второй, гипотетический, норгулл вызывал у Томсона еще больше опасений. Если связывать его появление с волной убийств, прокатившихся по столице, то в Мюльцхене он, по меньшей мере, месяц. Однако других трупов-мумий они не обнаружили, сообщений о пропаже людей тоже не поступало. С чем это связано, пока оставалось загадкой – либо жажда его очень слаба, либо он слишком «неразборчив» в еде.

***

Поздним вечером Килт, пританцовывая и насвистывая себе под нос развеселую песенку, возвращался в мастерскую. Они праздновали помолвку Энди и Мэрилин. Теперь ему стали понятны все охи и ахи друга – такую бы он подстерег в темной аллее и украл пару глотков драгоценной крови. За Энди можно было только порадоваться – он нашел замечательную женщину.

От непрошеных мыслей у парня разыгрался аппетит. Килт не охотился почти неделю. Появление норгулла выбивало из колеи, город стоял на ушах, стражи правопорядка не дремали. Но, невзирая на риск, в скором времени все равно бы пришлось выйти на охоту, иначе он мог сорваться и, что еще хуже, убить кого-нибудь.

Почти добравшись до «Механизмов Пуретта», Килт решительно развернулся, собираясь все-таки сегодня «поужинать». Из темноты его выхватил луч прожектора – несколько патрульных дирижаблей прочесывали столицу. Джой едва не споткнулся, сразу же растеряв весь запал. Желудок свело судорогой – то ли от голода, то ли от страха. Парень чертыхнулся. Нет, стоило серьезно задуматься о поиске контрактора.


	6. Chapter 6

Как бы полиция ни старалась, сколько бы сил ни бросила на поимку серийного маньяка, все оказалось впустую. За последний месяц произошло еще три убийства.

Расположившись за стойкой, Килт читал криминальные хроники. Казалось необычным, что информация об этих преступлениях просочилась в прессу. Он бы предпочел вовсе не знать о происходящем.

Места, где были найдены останки, находились в подозрительной близости от «Механизмов Пуретта», почти замыкая магазин в круг. Отсюда вытекал единственный вывод – его, Килта, пытаются подставить. Кто-то знал его секрет и явно точил на парня зуб. Эта мысль посетила Килта еще несколько недель назад. Но знанием делу не поможешь. Не мог же он нагрянуть в полицию и заявить, что не виновен. Там с нечистью, не состоящей на службе у магов, разговор короткий. У Джоя был выбор: либо залечь на дно и понадеяться, что все уладится само собой (но он печенкой чувствовал, что этого не случится), либо вернуться в преисподнюю (ну уж нет!), либо в срочном порядке найти чародея и заключить с ним контракт. Имелся и четвертый вариант – самому разыскать маньяка и расправиться с ним, но парень не ощущал уверенности в том, что сумеет справиться с чистокровным норгуллом.

Звякнул колокольчик, вырывая Килта из неприятных размышлений. В мастерскую, дробно постукивая каблучками, вошла девушка. Она была в темно-зеленом хлопковом костюме с жакетом, обшитым по воротнику и манжетам кружевом, и юбкой с турнюром и небольшим шлейфом. На голове - шляпка, украшенная лентами и перьями, из-под которой выглядывали колечки курчавых темных волос, выбивавшихся на висках. Девушка огляделась и остановила взгляд на Килте. Парень узнал Мэрилин.

\- Добрый день! – она замолчала в нерешительности. Мэрилин казалась взволнованной.

\- Какими судьбами? – Килт пришел на помощь. – Ты с Энди?

\- Нет, - она нервно продолжала теребить сумочку. – Он пропал несколько дней назад. Я пришла, думала, ты знаешь, где он.

\- Нет, я его не видел, - старик Бертрам так загрузил его работой, что времени ни на что другое не оставалось. – Ты звонила его матери? А Феликсу?

\- Его нигде нет, - Мэрилин замотала головой. – Я боюсь…

Своих опасений она так и выразила. Внутри Килта все похолодело, он понял, к чему вела девушка.

Они перебросились парой незначащих фраз, и Джой проводил ее до двери, пообещав лично заняться поисками.

Он вернулся за стойку, пытаясь сосредоточиться на делах. Выходило плохо. Нырнуть обратно в мысли парню не дал очередной звон колокольчика. В магазин ввалился Феликс.

\- Доставка!

Феликс затащил в мастерскую дюжину ящиков с образцами металлов. Из Центрального управления полиции поступил заказ на сплав, устойчивый к сверхвысоким температурам. Ларри открестился от этого задания, и старик Пуретт взвалил всю работу на Килта.

\- Феликс, ты знаешь, где сейчас Энди? - спросил Джой, проверив заказ и расплатившись с курьером.

\- Он не появлялся в конторе два дня, - мужчина безразлично пожал плечами. – Я его уволил, - и вышел из магазина.

Четвертый вариант начал казаться Килту особенно привлекательным.

***

Энди так и не объявился. Килт несколько дней бродил вокруг здания полицейского управления, но сунуть нос туда не отважился. Опознание жертв норгулла продвигалось черепашьим шагом: рассыпающийся скелет, обтянутый потемневшей ссохшейся кожей – все, что от них осталось. Но имена тех, кого удалось опознать, печатали в «Столичной газете». Килт решил ускорить следствие и отправил в полицию анонимное письмо, а к нему прилагал подробный рисунок подвески, которую он подарил Энди в знак их дружбы и которую тот постоянно носил.

\- Есть новости по делу? – спросил Томсон, не отрывая взгляда от документов, присланных из Магического общества. Эти скупердяи, наконец, расщедрились на консультанта.

\- Да, - в кабинет вошел Седрик. – Сегодня в управление доставили вот это, - он протянул письмо командиру, заставив его обратить на себя внимание. – Я уже отправил Фрэнка в хранилище вещдоков.

Томсон пробежался глазами по строчкам. В письме говорилось о некоем Энди Блуме, пропавшем пять дней назад, что совпадало со временем последнего убийства.

В кабинет постучали, и в комнату, задевая широченными плечами дверной косяк, протиснулся Майер. В руках у него был смятый клочок бумаги и довольно крупный, с пол-ладони, кулон, болтающийся на цепочке. Он положил подвес в виде буквы «Э» перед командиром.

\- На одном из трупов нашли эту побрякушку.

Томсон с интересом рассматривал кулон. Цельнометаллический, с основой из какого-то золотистого сплава и множеством разнокалиберных деталей: шестерней, винтиков, трубок, – медных, латунных, алюминиевых. Он взвесил подвес на ладони – легкий. По внутреннему краю мелкими буквами шла гравировка – «Энди Блуму, лучшему другу». Тонкая, филигранная работа – работа мастера.

\- Опознали пятую жертву, - в дверном проеме показалась голова Уэйна. – Миранда Беатрис Ворт. Возвращалась со швейной фабрики, когда на нее напали. Семья подала заявление о пропаже две недели назад.

\- Личность последней жертвы мы тоже установили, - Томсон постучал пальцем по письму.

\- Поступило новое заявление? - голова Тэо исчезла, вместо нее в кабинете появился он сам.

\- Сегодня нам пришло анонимное письмо, - Фрэнк протянул ему смятый рисунок.

\- Где-то я уже видел нечто похожее, - Тэо поскреб подбородок. – Точно, такой же кулон был у парня в «Механизмах Пуретта». Только «К» вместо «Э». Но работа, несомненно, одного человека.

От разговора отвлек глухой удар. По трубе пневмопочты доставили послание. Томсон вытащил капсулу и извлек содержимое.

\- А вот и заявление, - произнес он.


	7. Chapter 7

Листая «Столичную газету», Килт всем сердцем надеялся, что его опасения – лишь выдумка, тревожные мысли, навеянные последними событиями. Но всего два слова обратили эти надежды в пыль - «Энди Блум - шестая жертва серийного убийцы». Адская тварь нацелилась на него, подбираясь к его близким.

С тех самых пор Килт каждую ночь прочесывал окрестности вокруг мастерской старика Бертрама, жаждая поймать мерзавца и уже не задумываясь, сможет ли он с ним справиться. Балом правила животная, ничем не замутненная ярость. До этого дня парень и не подозревал, что способен кого-то ненавидеть настолько сильно.

В столице, словно затишье перед бурей, воцарилось напряженное ожидание. Маньяк затаился, почти полмесяца от него не было ни слуху ни духу.

Сегодняшняя ночь выдалась прохладной. Килт зябко кутался в жилетку, жалея, что не прихватил с собой куртку. Тяжелые тучи, грозясь извергнуться проливным дождем, нависали над городом, наползая на луну и погружая улицы, тускло освещаемые фонарями, в густой полумрак. Парень уже собирался возвращаться, когда совсем близко услышал женский вскрик.

***

Томсон не терпел самодеятельности и необоснованного героизма, но сейчас Тэо мало волновали желания командира. Расследование, наконец, сдвинулось с мертвой точки, но взять след маньяка так и не удалось. Обходы дозором района, где происходили убийства, спугнули преступника, и Томсону пришлось снять патрулирование. Но Уэйн от этой затеи не отказался, совершая ночные вылазки в одиночку. Парень не питал ложных иллюзий о том, что сможет самостоятельно справится с подобным монстром. Взявшись за обучение, он открыл для себя одну весьма неприятную истину – несмотря на многовековые контакты с инфернальными тварями, известно о них было непозволительно мало. А норгуллы оказывались нечастыми гостями в людском мире. Большей информации об этих чудовищах, кроме той, что рассказал им Томсон, Тэо не нашел. Несмотря на недостаток сведений, он продолжил преследование. И трудно было судить, что двигало его действиями – безрассудство, желание справедливости или старая месть.

Тэо находился неподалеку от места первого преступления, когда ночную тьму рассек вопль ужаса. Кричали совсем рядом. На ходу выхватывая револьвер, парень бросился на этот зов.

Тогда Уэйн увидел его, склонившегося над жертвой и готового вогнать клыки ей в горло. Норгулл, привлеченный звуком торопливо приближающихся шагов, обернулся. Монстр не принял свою окончательную форму, и Тэо смотрел на его искажаемые перевоплощением черты, пока еще не утратившие человечности. Коренастый, ничем не примечательный мужчина 40-45-ти лет. Все, как и говорил Томсон. Прежде чем Тэо успел выстрелить, норгулл, резво подскочив, скрылся в темноте. Парень пустился в погоню, на мгновенье задержавшись у неподвижного тела жертвы, которой оказалась молодая женщина, и убедившись, что она жива. Он появился как нельзя вовремя.

***

Килт, спотыкаясь, подбежал к распростертой на земле девушке, в один миг узнавая Мэрилин. Стараясь удержать в себе рвущуюся наружу ярость, он торопливо осмотрел ее, с облегчением понимая, что она не пострадала, лишь потеряла сознание. На девушке остался след чужого, смутно знакомого запаха, но густой аромат свежей крови (волшебной, между прочим, крови!), разливавшийся в воздухе и сладко щекотавший ноздри, его перебивал. Парень перенес Мэрилин на скамью и, наложив на нее защитное заклятье, пошел на этот запах.

Притаившись в переулке, Килт заметил уже знакомого ему полицейского, приносившего в мастерскую лестатовский «Февраль». Правая рука парня обвисла плетью, по ней ручейками стекала кровь. От этого зрелища Килта замутило – вынужденная голодовка давала о себе знать. Неподалеку валялась разбитая вдребезги рация, возмущенно шипевшая помехами. Полицейский, тяжело привалившись к стене, целился куда-то во тьму. Норгулла Джой не увидел, но четко ощущал его близость.

Тэо спешно надел гогглы, переставляя на одном из окуляров фильтры и переводя его в режим тепловидения. Правая рука полностью вышла из строя – чудовище повредило ее, порвав мышцы и сломав несколько костей, когда он вызывал подкрепление. Боль пока удавалось контролировать, главное протянуть до приезда ребят из отдела. Уэйн, поудобнее перехватив револьвер левой рукой, прицелился в темноту, в которой копошилась тварь.

Монстр выскочил внезапно. Тэо выстрелил. Первая пуля мазнула норгулла по уху, но рана тут же затянулась. Вторая – угодила в грудь и, скользнув по костяной броне, отлетела рикошетом. В третий раз он выстрелить не успел…

\- Ф-Феликс? – Килт на секунду опешил – такого он не ожидал, совсем не ожидал, что курьер, с которым он работал два года, окажется тем самым убийцей.

Свист пуль вернул его в реальность. Серебро и титан оказались адской твари нипочем. Стало ясно, что, пока прибудет помощь, парень раз десять успеет отдать концы. Но он явно не собирался сдаваться. Это было видно по тому, как твердо он сжимал револьвер, не отвлекаясь на боль, ядом растекавшуюся по руке. По напряженному телу, готовому к прыжку, если выстрелы не сработают. По сосредоточенному выражению лица. И по взгляду, в котором плескалась такая ненависть, что Килту показалось, будто она предназначалась не только этому монстру, а всем инфернальным существам. Джой лихорадочно соображал, что же ему делать. И решение пришло само собой, решение, которое могло избавить его от всех проблем разом.

Уэйн ожидал, что вся жизнь пронесется у него перед глазами, но этого не произошло. Умирать отчаянно не хотелось. Усмехнувшись собственным мыслям, Тэо подумал, что сейчас бы даже душу демону продал за малейший шанс прикончить эту тварь и выжить. И, похоже, его желание было услышано. Вот только кем: Богом иди дьяволом?

Нечто молнией кинулось к Тэо, отбросив его в сторону. Стена в том месте, где он стоял секунду назад, пошла трещинами от мощного удара. Кубарем пронесшись с Уэйном по мостовой, рядом, тихо матерясь, распластался рыжий парень. Неожиданная помощь пришла в лице механика из мастерской Пуретта. Тэо, конечно бы, предпочел оперативную группу из 16-го отдела, но в его ситуации жаловаться не приходилось.

Уэйн зашипел от боли – парень приземлился аккурат на его покалеченную руку. Осознав свою ошибку, Килт откатился в сторону, принимая сидячее положение.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – с паузой после каждого слова спросил Тэо, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, - руку жгло огнем, после неудачного падения боль вернулась с невероятной силой.

\- Помогаю, наверное? – предположил Килт, вставая на ноги и помогая подняться ему.

Норгулл, раздраженно порыкивая, пытался вытащить руку из кирпичной кладки, давая им небольшую передышку.

Тэо окинул внезапного «спасителя» скептическим взглядом, прикидывая их шансы на выживание. И скорость, и реакция у того имелись, но соперником монстру он все равно не выглядел.

\- И чем же ты можешь помочь?

\- Многим… Если заключишь со мной контракт, - на одном дыхании выпалил Килт (он это сказал!), наблюдая, как лицо полицейского становится мрачнее тучи.

Все-таки дьявол. Волнами накатывала слабость, сил на сопротивление оставалось все меньше. В любом другом случае Тэо бы выстрелил, не задумываясь. Если он не смог одолеть одну тварь, то с двумя и подавно не справится. И где, черт побери, в такое время носит подкрепление?!

Килт, как любая уважающая себя нечисть, бесплатно делать ничего не собирался. Он внимательно отслеживал каждое движение полицейского. По тому, как дрогнула рука Уэйна с револьвером, стоило лишь заикнуться о контракте, стало очевидно, что тот сразу догадался, кто такой Джой. Он бы выстрелил, и не важно – опасен ли Килт или нет, столько враждебности было во взгляде. Но сейчас удача оказалась не на его стороне, и Джой чувствовал, что Уэйн скрепя сердце, но готов уступить.

\- Ты бы поторопился, - произнес Килт, намекая, что времени у них уже не осталось – норгулл почти высвободил руку из стены.

\- Согласен, - сквозь зубы процедил Тэо, ощущая отвращение к самому себе.

\- Вот и отлично, - Джой едва сдержал желание потереть ладони. – Первую формулу договора знаешь?

\- Знаю, - на курсах демонологии их и не такому учили.

Первая формула считалась самой простой и древней, не предполагала подчинения одной из сторон, основываясь только на взаимной выгоде. Но и нарушить такой договор, по сути, единственным условием которого было не навредить, без последствий становилось труднее. Хотя подводных камней хватало и здесь.

\- Тогда приступим? – Килту не терпелось. – Я начну. Ego Kilt Dzohoĭ…

\- Ego Theo Gordon Wayne, clamavi ad te, Domine nocte…

Тут тварь бросилась на них, Килт, не слишком бережно оттолкнув Тэо в сторону, кинулся ей наперерез, не забывая при этом читать заклинание. Они сцепились руками в схватке.

Уэйн продолжил творить заклятье, прекрасно понимая, что Джой лишь тянет время, давая ему закончить формулу и до этого не собираясь драться всерьез.

Они закончили почти одновременно. Килт замер, дыхание сбилось, сердце словно сковали тиски, завершая невидимую глазу печать договора. Эта заминка едва не стоила ему жизни, парень поднырнул под когтистой лапой, лишь в последний момент уходя от смертельного удара.

Тэо показалось, что его сердце на мгновенье остановилось, подтверждая, что контракт заключен и назад пути нет.

\- Что ж, демон, теперь покажи, на что ты способен, - зло прошептал Уэйн, в очередной раз прицеливаясь.

Килт, на ходу отращивая когти, яростно накинулся на противника.

\- Ф-Феликс! – по-змеиному прошипел Джой, выдирая несколько пластин из костяного панциря. – Ты ответишь за смерть Энди! Я убью тебя!

\- Долго же до тебя доходило, - осклабившись, хрипло пробасил норгулл, отрывая кусок плоти.

Килт, прихватив еще несколько чешуй, отскочил, держась за бок, рана на котором сразу же начала исцеляться. Пластины панциря же особенности регенерировать не имели. Не давая себе передышки, он снова бросился на врага. Феликс был сильнее, но Килт - быстрее и ловчее.

\- Стреляй! – прокричал Джой, метким ударом на секунду обездвиживая норгулла.

Тэо, прицелившись в одну из проплешин в броне твари, спустил курок. Пуля прошила живот чудовища насквозь и… ничего.

\- Дьявол! – выругался Килт. – Магний! – прокричал он, осознавая, что, вероятно, подставляет сейчас будущего себя. – Стреляй магниевыми пулями!

Уэйн опешил. Его недоумение заставило Джоя отвлечься и пропустить удар.

\- О, Сатана, это же основы алхимии! Маг, в конце концов, ты или нет? – шипя от боли в разорванном бедре, прорычал он.

Феликс ринулся на Тэо, сочтя его большей угрозой. Килт, сиганув норгуллу на спину, стараясь не замечать хлестких ударов мощного хвоста, пытался того задержать. К его великому облегчению, на это раз Уэйн не растерялся.

Элементарную алхимию Тэо знал. Немного. Но никогда ею не пользовался. Обычно тех, кому не хватало серебра, добивали титаном, к которому у подавляющего большинства адских тварей не было иммунитета. И сейчас по памяти приходилось восстанавливать формулу заклинания. Парень выстрелил, метя в грудь монстра, которую изрядно потрепал повисший на нем Джой. Оставалось надеяться, что он вспомнил правильно.

Прежде чем пуля вошла в плоть норгулла, Килт, опасаясь быть задетым, расцепил пальцы, плюхаясь на землю. Феликс, освободившись, рванул вперед, но уже через несколько шагов остановился, взревев так, что заложило уши. Верхнюю часть его туловища разорвало на куски, заляпав мостовую темной, почти черной кровью и внутренностями чудовища.

Все закончилось. Тэо устало сполз на землю, прислонившись к кирпичной стене, приятно холодившей спину. Килт направился к нему, но был остановлен предостерегающим взглядом.

Где-то недалеко раздался вой сирен.


	8. Chapter 8

Тэо, пристроившись на порожке томсоновской самоходки, молча выслушивал в свой адрес самые нелестные эпитеты. Злющая, как черт, Селия, которую Томсон вытащил из постели посреди ночи, бинтовала ему раны с таким лицом, будто жалела, что это не она нанесла их. За какие-то пятнадцать минут Уэйн узнал о себе много интересного и о том, как богат и могуч его родной язык. Командир, отправив Леви и Майера за девушкой, оставленной Джоем на скамье, стоял рядом с ними, недовольно потирая переносицу, не находя слов, которыми следовало бы начать свою гневную тираду. Похоже, его также вызвали прямо из дома, судя по домашнему костюму, на который был небрежно наброшен форменный плащ.

Томсону не терпелось навалять Уэйну за то, что тот скрыл такой серьезный факт, как способность колдовать. Немного радовало лишь одно - с начальством придется разбираться не ему, а отделу по Контролю над кадрами. Хотя и придется написать кучу отчетов и объяснительных.

\- Ты хоть знаешь, что он за существо? – обреченно спросил Томсон, решив, что выговор может и подождать, а сейчас важнее обезопасить своего подопечного от последствий договора с адским созданием. Ему стоило бы уже привыкнуть, что с появлением двух больных на всю голову новичков в его отделе начался настоящий кавардак.

\- Нет. Он только выпустил когти, но маскировки не сбрасывал, - ответил Тэо, стойко снося истязательства Селии.

\- Формулу договора хоть помнишь? – командиру с трудом верилось, что кому-то удалось заставить Уэйна заключить контракт. Видимо, ситуация была очень критическая.

\- Первая.

\- А условия?

\- Никаких. Только те, что заключены в самом заклинании.

А вот это было уже интересно. Томсон взглянул туда, где, стараясь привлекать к себе минимум внимания, стоял потрепанный рыжеволосый парнишка. Совсем молодой, едва переступивший порог совершеннолетия, судя по виду, демон. Парень показался Рико смутно знакомым. Почувствовав, что на него смотрят, он поднял глаза, встречаясь взглядом с Томсоном. Командир нутром чуял, что тот появился рядом с Уэйном и норгуллом не случайно. Но не мог определиться – был ли контракт заранее спланированным или нет. В четкую картинку никак не укладывалась первая формула. Если на кону стояла жизнь Тэо, монстр мог потребовать для себя более выгодных условий.

\- Я отойду на минуту, - по булыжнику раздались гулкие шаги – возвращались Седрик и Фрэнк. – А ты отправляйся домой. Я попрошу Леви подбросить тебя. Завтра жду у себя в кабинете.

Уэйн видел, как Томсон подошел к Килту, начиная что-то ему объяснять. Их разговор продлился недолго, когда Тэо снова обернулся, парня и след простыл.

Леви и Майер вели под руки насмерть перепуганную девушку. Селия, легонько шлепнув Уэйна ладонью по сломанной руке и пожелав ему «доброй» ночи, пошла ее осматривать. Тэо, скрипнув зубами от боли и пообещав отомстить Селии при первой же возможности, накинул плащ на плечи и направился к Седрику, который уже поджидал его у бронемашины.

***

Томсон сбавил скорость – Селия задремала прямо в кресле, прислонившись лбом к окну. Лил дождь, крупными каплями отбивая дробь по самоходке и оставляя мутные разводы на ветровом стекле. Все это время Томсону не давал покоя вопрос, когда он мог видеть того рыжего парня. Только сейчас, возвращаясь домой, он вспомнил, где встречал Килта. В мастерской «Механизмы Пуретта», если ему не изменяет память. Кажется, парень работал там почти два года. Два года. Нежить находилась у них прямо под носом, а они этого даже не заметили.

С другой стороны, в этом пареньке невозможно было заподозрить адское создание. Даже зная это, Томсон ничего не почувствовал - настолько мастерски тот притворялся человеком. А может, не просто притворялся? Когда он попросил Килта, ворчащего что-то о неблагодарных людишках, уйти, то, прежде чем Джой растворился в ночной мгле, заметил выскользнувшую из-за ворота его жилетки цепочку с филигранной «К». Тут же в памяти невольно воскрес кулон в форме буквы «Э», принесенный Фрэнком из вещдоков. И надпись на внутренней стороне – «Энди Блуму, лучшему другу».

***

Уэйн, сбросив плащ на пол, повалился на кровать. Рядом, торопливо семеня лапками по покрывалу, тут же возникла Розалин. Она, утробно урча, несколько раз потыкала носом парня в щеку и перебралась к нему на живот. Тэо почесал котенка за ушком, который мгновенно, будто только этого и ждал, вцепился ему в руку и потащил ее в рот. Позволив Розалин терзать свои пальцы, Уэйн раздумывал о том, в какую глупую ситуацию он попал. Полжизни ненавидеть инфернальных тварей и заключить контракт с одной из них – смешнее не придумаешь. Тэо бы посмеялся, если бы не было так паршиво на душе.

Розалин, не получив на свои потуги какой-либо реакции, свернулась клубочком и уснула. Парень бережно переложил ее на одеяло и поплелся в душ, смывать с себя кровь и грязь. Привычная жизнь подошла к концу.


	9. Chapter 9

Тэо шел в кабинет Томсона, когда навстречу ему вырулил Гарри.

\- Доброго утречка! – пристраиваясь сбоку, бодро поприветствовал Хиггс. – Слышал, ты вчера отличился. Прямо герой.

Гарри, который прошлой ночью отсутствовал на месте преступления, так и распирало от любопытства.

\- Герой – с дырой, - угрюмо ответил Уэйн.

\- То-то Томсон сегодня с самого утра рвет и мечет. Его весь день сверху звонками донимают. Ну и, что ты на этот раз натворил?

\- Так в отделе еще не в курсе?

\- Фрэнк болтал что-то странное. Я ему не поверил. Хочу узнать все из первых уст, - Гарри развернул пирожок, примеряясь, откуда лучше начать. Понятие завтрака для него не существовало.

\- Я поймал маньяка…

\- Об этом уже все знают.

\- … и заключил контракт с нечистью.

Хиггс, округлившимися глазами посмотрев на напарника, неудачно укусил булку, и повидло брызнуло ему на форму.

\- Твою ж мать! Уэйн!

\- Мы пришли. Увидимся позже, - коротко постучав, Тэо проскользнул в кабинет Томсона, оставив Гарри бороться с пятном на плаще.

\- Доброе утро, командир, - он вошел в комнату, прикрывая за собой тяжелую дверь, за которой еще раздавались гневные вопли Хиггса.

\- Доброе. Присаживайся, - дождавшись, когда подчиненный устроится в кресле напротив, Томсон пододвинул ему папку с документами.

\- Что это?

\- Как маг, ты должен встать на учет в Магическом обществе. И зарегистрировать договор.

Уэйн притянул к себе папку, бегло ее пролистав. Томсон ждал.

\- Меня уволят? – наконец спросил он, задавая самый интересующий вопрос.

\- Нет. Полиция не хочет проблем с Магическим обществом. Но лично я бы отстранил тебя от службы на месяц-другой.

Тэо посмотрел на командира. Было не похоже, что он зол. Скорее, расстроен. Парень озадачился.

\- Тэо, почему ты не поставил в известность отдел по Контролю над кадрами, что являешься магом? – но Томсон сам разрешил его замешательство.

\- Потому что никогда не обучался магии, - Уэйн пожал плечами. – Я почти не умею ей пользоваться. Последние несколько месяцев пытался обучаться самостоятельно, но дальше простых заклинаний дело не пошло. О том, что я могу колдовать, знал только отец.

\- Понятно, - ответ Томсона пока устроил. – Теперь придется обучаться. Для твоего же блага. Да и в отделе маги не помешают. Леви обнаружил на месте преступления магний. Твоих рук дело или той нежити?

\- Колдовал я. С его подачи, - неохотно признался Тэо. – Серебро и титан на норгулла не подействовали.

\- Прекрасно. Возможно, мы сможем это использовать, пока Магическое общество не пришлет нам нового консультанта.

Уэйн вытаращил глаза – работать с монстром, вот уж дудки!

\- И вот, - Томсон выложил перед ним еще один листок. – Я подготовил отдельный список вопросов. Встретишься со своим демоном, задай их ему. Кое-что меня беспокоит.

Тэо пробежался по списку.

\- Думаете, он скажет правду? – фыркнул он, не сдержавшись.

\- Скажет, если спросишь напрямую. Первая формула позволяет распознавать откровенную ложь. А теперь можешь идти. И разберись с документами побыстрее.

Тэо, откланявшись, встал, собираясь уходить, когда у двери его нагнал голос командира:

\- И еще, Уэйн, у подобного договора есть несколько побочных эффектов, которые могут тебе не понравиться.

Парень обернулся, ожидая продолжения.

\- Ну, скоро ты и сам все поймешь.

***

Килт яростно начищал до блеска старенький «маузер-1878», постоянно в мыслях возвращаясь к своему договору. Несколько дней прошло, как они избавились от норгулла, а эта полицейская сволочь до сих пор не соизволила показаться на глаза. А ведь он был так добр, ограничился только первой формулой, а ведь в той ситуации мог потребовать третью - контракт на подчинение. Парень бы тогда, наверное, не согласился. Ну и пусть! Ему же хуже – сдох бы молодым.

Связей с другими инфернальными существами Мюльцхена Джой не поддерживал, а самостоятельно узнать что-нибудь значимое о своем новоиспеченном контракторе не представлялось возможным. Все, что парню удалось выяснить, умещалось в нескольких строчках. Родился в известной семье. Отец, Гордон Уэйн, - посол Империи. Вопреки воле родителей окончил полицейскую академию, из-за чего долгое время находился с ними в ссоре. Служит в полиции. Ни-че-го интересного. Еще он узнал, где живет этот Тэо Уэйн, проследив за ним от полицейского управления. Тот бдительностью не отличался и слежки не заметил. Килт сам собирался наведаться к нему в гости.

Дверной колокольчик звонко возвестил о посетителе, отвлекая парня от мстительных мыслей.

\- Добро… пожаловать. А, это всего лишь ты, - недружелюбно произнес Джой стоявшему в дверях Уэйну. – Явился-таки.

Глаза Тэо недобро сверкнули, что не укрылось от Килта. И он так сильно сжал папку с бумагами, что побелели пальцы.

\- Я по делу. Нужно обсудить… - Уэйн замялся, эти слова давались ему с явным трудом, - наш договор. С глазу на глаз.

\- Конечно. Когда наступит время обеда, - механик указал на часы, отсчитывающие до полудня последние 10 минут. – А сейчас я занят. Можешь где-нибудь подождать?

Килт снова принялся неистово натирать пистолет, освобождая его от спешно капитулирующей ржавчины. Полицейский остался стоять в дверях, накаляя атмосферу.

\- Полдень, - произнес Уэйн, самовольно запирая магазин и вывешивая табличку «закрыто».

Джой вздохнул, спрятал «маузер» в ящик стола и, выскользая из-за стойки, поманил Тэо куда-то на второй этаж:

\- Идем.

Они поднялись в светлую, уютную комнату с развешанными по стенам чертежами всевозможного огнестрельного оружия.

\- И какое у тебя ко мне дело? – жестом предложив гостю сесть, Килт плюхнулся на кровать.

\- Нужно заполнить эти документы, - папка шлепнулась на стол. – А я о тебе ничего не знаю. Придется восполнять пробелы.

Уэйн говорил, с любопытством осматривая комнату, хозяин которой имел весьма нетипичное для нечисти увлечение. Над комодом, бросаясь в глаза, висел цветной плакат с лестатовскими «12-ю месяцами», под которым стояла старая лампа. Тэо покружил вокруг светильника, как-то не вписывающегося в общую обстановку, когда та, отразив солнечный луч, неожиданно превратилась в стеклянную витрину, едва не заставив парня отскочить. За витриной находился «Lestat 1/12 – Januarius». Не муляж – оригинал.

\- Не выйдет, - произнес Килт, заметив, как зажглись интересом глаза гостя. – Как маг, ты пока слабоват. Это заклинание тебе не разрушить.

Уэйн, что-то недовольно бурча себе под нос, отошел к окну, устраиваясь в кресле. Тем временем Джой уже листал папку, непонятным образом оказавшуюся у него в руках.

\- Можешь начинать допрос, - милостиво разрешил он, возвращая документы.

\- Для начала, к какому виду нежити ты относишься?

\- А ты не догадываешься? – Килт поморщился – ему не слишком-то нравилось, когда его называли нечистью, нежитью и тому подобное. Ему не ответили. – Норгулл.

\- И давно ты в Мюльцхене? – от Томсона Тэо знал, что парень в столице не менее двух лет.

\- Чуть больше двух лет.

\- Хорошо же ты прятался. Прямо под носом у полиции, - невольно восхитился Уэйн.

\- Я не чистокровный. Чтобы поддерживать маскировку, мне не требуется много сил. Кроме них, - Килт поднял густую челку, показывая ему небольшие рожки. – Их не могу зачаровать, как ни стараюсь.

\- И зачем тебе понадобился контракт? Тот норгулл по этому поводу не заморачивался, - Тэо плавно переходил к списку вопросов Томсона.

\- Не хочу обратно в Геенну.

\- А почему предложил первую формулу, на вас, тварей, это не похоже?

\- От тебя мне нужна только кровь, - вскинулся Килт, с вызовом глядя на парня. – Несколько раз в неделю. Раб мне без надобности. В остальное время путаться у тебя под ногами я не намерен, - добавив уже значительно тише: - Я вообще надеялся, что смогу обойтись без всего этого, но от своей сути не сбежишь.

\- Кровь и только? – Джой видел, что тот ему ни на йоту не поверил.

\- И только. Сказал же, я – не чистокровный.

\- Понятно. Что ж, это все, что я хотел узнать, - Уэйн встал и, прихватив со стола папку, решительно собрался уходить.

\- Кстати, не появляйся здесь без надобности. Мне тут нравится, и я не хочу, чтобы обо мне кто-нибудь узнал, особенно старик Пуретт или Ларри, - попросил Килт.

Тэо, желавший поскорее покинуть мастерскую, нехотя кивнул. Оставив предававшегося своим мыслям механика в комнате, он спустился в магазин и вышел на улицу.

\- Эй, погоди! – Джой кинулся за ним, перехватив у порога. – Ты когда собираешься выполнять свою часть договора? Я вообще-то больше месяца не ел. Я так скоро начну нападать на людей, а ответственность ляжет на тебя.

\- Позже поговорим, - раздраженно ответил Уэйн, оставив Килта глупо хлопать глазами.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Где тебя носит? У нас задание, - появляясь, как всегда, неожиданно, бросил Гарри.

\- Я был в Магическом обществе, - ответил Тэо, умолчав, что перед этим ему пришлось встретиться со своим контрактором. – Что за задание?

\- В подвале старого отеля на Данте-Калле обнаружили логово баггейнов. Тулуз и Мейнард уже выехали.

\- И много их там?

\- По полученному сообщению, десятка с два.

\- А командир?

\- Ждет нас. И знаешь, нам лучше поторопиться – он снова не в духе.

***

Уэйн вышел из ванной, блаженно потягиваясь и разминая правую руку – целители Магического общества ее неплохо подлатали, остались только белесые, едва заметные шрамы, но и те со временем должны были исчезнуть. Зачистка заняла больше времени, чем они ожидали – отель стоял на древних катакомбах, и баггейны разбежались и попрятались в подземных коридорах, словно крысы. Если бы не Томсон, пустивший по туннелям едкий дым, выкурить оттуда их бы вряд ли удалось. Все-таки магия иногда бывает довольно полезна.

Розалин, разбуженная его шагами, проснулась и, широко зевнув, начала приводить себя в порядок, как истинная леди. Тэо опустился рядом с ней на постель и уткнулся лицом в шелковистую шерстку. Котенок среагировал, моментально вцепившись парню в волосы, требуя поиграть. Уэйн пощекотал Розалин живот, вызывая у нее бурный восторг.

И тут раздался настойчивый стук в дверь. Тэо, гадая, кто бы это мог заглянуть в такой час, пошел открывать. На пороге его злым взглядом встретил Джой.

Килт честно ждал. Вот только ждать до греческих календ, пока Уэйн решит явиться ему на поклон, парень не собирался. Что ж, раз гора не идет к Магомеду… Он нанесет ему визит сам.

\- Какого… - начал было Тэо.

Джой, не дожидаясь разрешения, нагло протиснулся мимо него в прихожую.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? – Уэйн с силой захлопнул дверь.

\- Пришел за тем, что мне причитается, - не задерживаясь в коридоре, Килт прошел вглубь квартиры. – Хм.

Ничего так квартирка. Просторная, светлая, богато и со вкусом обставленная, но какая-то… безликая, что ли. Как в дорогой гостинице. Словно здесь и не жили вовсе.

Под ногами пулей пронеслось что-то мохнатое и, шипя, спряталось за Тэо. Лицо у парня при этом стало такое довольное, что Килту вдруг захотелось познакомить его с кирпичом.

\- Не ожидал, что у сурового полицейского окажется дома котенок, - он присел на корточки, разглядывая маленький комок шерсти, жмущийся к ноге хозяина.

Зверек вкусного, светло-кремового окраса испуганно смотрел на него своими огромными ореховыми глазами, нервно дергая ушками, необычно заворачивающимися назад. Джой видел такую породу в каталоге у Ларри, но названия не помнил. Ларри с женой хотели завести кошку, но из-за своей аллергии он такого пушистика себе позволить не мог, остановив выбор на каких-то лысых египетских кошках, очень похожих на адских тварей. Килту даже стало обидно, что таких вот страшилищ холят и лелеят, а его готовы живьем закопать или серебром изрешетить. И где, спрашивается, справедливость?

Тэо взял Розалин, вцепившуюся в него, словно утопающий в соломинку, на руки.

\- Хорошо, - сдался парень. – Дам я тебе своей крови.

Килт резво подскочил, даже не скрывая своей радости и…

\- Иди чистить зубы.

… спотыкаясь на ровном месте.

\- Чего? – опешил он.

\- Иди чистить зубы, - по слогам повторил Уэйн. – Мало ли какую заразу ты с собой притащил.

\- Издеваешься, да? – насупился Килт – у всех контракторы такие долбанутые или он особенный?

\- Или зубы, или на выход. Запасные щетки в ванной, на верхней полке.

Джой перестал пререкаться и побрел в ванную, костеря Уэйна на все лады. Все желания спорить разом пропадают, когда желудок готов прилипнуть к позвоночнику.

Тэо, прислушиваясь к шуму воды и тихой ругани, пытался отцепить от рубашки Розалин. Та отцепляться категорически не хотела.

\- Ну, Розалин, прекрати. Не дам я тебя в обиду, - уговаривал котенка парень.

\- Значит, кошечка, - благоухая зубным порошком, из ванной показался Килт.

Уэйну, наконец, удалось отодрать от себя зверька, который тут же скрылся под кроватью.

\- И что я должен делать?

\- Можешь стоять, можешь сесть. Главное – не дергайся. Я постараюсь быть аккуратным. Наверное, - угрожающе закончил рыжий.

Тэо опустился на кровать, подозрительно косясь на примостившегося рядом Килта, с трудом подавляя желание отстраниться или заехать тому в нос. Джой, поглощенный созерцанием бьющейся испуганной птичкой жилки на шее Уэйна, раздумывал, где бы ему присосаться, и не обращал внимания на исходившую от парня зловещую ауру. Раньше он нападал сзади, кусая за основание шеи, заботясь лишь о том, чтобы оставлять как можно меньше следов. Наконец, он определился. Черно-белые фильмы с графом Дракулой, хотя и не соответствовали истине о настоящих вампирах, всегда приводили Килта в неописуемый восторг.

Уэйн, видя, как у того отрастают клыки, пожалуй, впервые испугался. В памяти еще были свежи жертвы норгулла - иссохшиеся, обтянутые трескающейся кожей скелеты.

\- Только кровь, - правильно понял его тревогу Джой. – Расстегни рубашку – кусать буду в шею.

Тэо повиновался. Килт аккуратно, почти нежно вонзил клыки ему в шею. Всего несколько долгожданных глотков – и голод отступил.

Джой повалился на кровать, чуть ли не урча от удовольствия и поглаживая благодарный живот.

\- Как хорошо!

Уэйн потрогал себя за место укуса, где от клыков осталась лишь пара едва заметных ранок. Монстр не солгал – он почти ничего не почувствовал.

\- И все? – помимо воли вырвалось у него.

\- А ты чего ожидал? Что выпью тебя до капли и превращу в мумию? Ты мне нужен целым и невредимым, - фыркнул Килт.

Из-под кровати высунулась голова Розалин. Опасности она больше не ощущала - злой, голодный дядька вдруг исчез, вместо него появился добрый и очень довольный. Взобравшись Тэо на колени, котенок, уже не выглядя нахохлившимся птенцом, с любопытством обнюхивал гостя.

\- И когда будет следующий раз? - Уэйн, наконец, отмерз, и к нему быстро возвращалось былое раздражение.

\- Думаю, дня через два, - причмокивая, сыто ответил Джой.

\- Прекрасно. Тогда увидимся через два дня.

Тэо встал так резко, что Килт аж подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Ухватив парня за ворот жилетки, Уэйн поволок его к выходу.

\- До встречи, - он грубо вытолкал парня за дверь, хлопнув ею так, что с потолка посыпалась штукатурка.

\- Чокнутый! – крикнул ему вслед Килт, ловко вскакивая на ноги и отряхиваясь. В любом случае, он добился того, чего хотел, а об остальном пока можно не думать.


	11. Chapter 11

\- О, ну-ка, ну-ка, что тут у нас? – Хиггс, лавируя между столов, подобрался к разомлевшему Уэйну, проворно отворачивая ворот его рубашки. – Кто это оставил тебе такой подарочек, а? Признавайся.

\- Отвали, Гарри! – Уэйн попытался пнуть его, но промахнулся.

\- Или тут нежить постаралась? – хихикнул он – договор напарника, всегда люто ненавидевшего адских созданий, с одним из этих самых созданий стал новой темой для пересудов у них в отделе: как говорится, не зарекайся. – Эй, парни! У Тэо появилась подружка!

По «Лампе» прокатился одобрительный свист.

\- Давно пора! – вытирая с усов пивную пену, кивал Фрэнк – они с женой ждали уже четвертого ребенка.

\- Гарри, я тебе язык вырву! – зашипел Уэйн, начиная злиться всерьез.

\- Да ладно тебе, я же шучу, - примирительно произнес напарник, усаживаясь рядом. – Тебе бы стоило быть хоть немного благодарным. Парень спас твою жизнь, почти ничего не потребовав взамен. Как видишь, не все инфернальные твари такие уж злобные и коварные.

\- Все, - ответил Тэо, одним глотком осушая свою кружку.

***

Спускать Уэйну его недавнюю выходку Килт не собирался, начиная приводить план мести под названием «доведи контрактора до белого каления» с… Розалин. Котенок в своей непосредственности быстро привязался к новому знакомому, что заставляло Тэо тихо беситься, а Джоя молча злорадствовать, когда Розалин, заплетаясь в собственных лапах, бежала встречать его у порога.

Все время друг с другом на ножах, но Килта это пока вполне устраивало. Он даже считал, что слепая ненависть Тэо к адским существам – плюс в их договоре. Главное – не давать ему отлынивать от своих обязанностей.

Уэйн вышел из ванной и увидел, как рыжий паразит, расстелив на кровати газету, методично разбирает его полицейские гогглы, делая карандашом какие-то пометки на листке бумаги. Тут же сидела Розалин и каждый раз, будто бы невзначай, тянула к нему свои загребущие лапки. Парень шикал на нее, и котенок, принимая невинный вид, ненадолго бросал попытки стащить карандаш, а потом все повторялось снова. Оставил паршивца одного на десять минут, и вот что вышло. Получите и распишитесь. А ведь за порчу очков Техотдел ему точно по ушам надает.

Тэо, медленно досчитав до десяти и поблагодарив небеса, что додумался забрать с собой в ванную «Февраль», к которому Килт проявлял явный интерес, набрав в легкие побольше воздуха, рявкнул, что зазвенели стекла в окнах.

\- Какого черта ты творишь?!

Розалин испуганным клубком скатилась с кровати и спряталась под ней. Килт, вопреки ожиданиям, вместо того чтобы последовать ее примеру, наоборот, бросился грудью на газету, прикрывая гогглы.

\- Стой, где стоишь! Если детали разлетятся, кто их потом искать будет? Точно не я!

\- Собери обратно! - дрожащим от гнева голосом произнес Тэо, нависая над механиком, подобно скале.

\- Соберу я их, угомонись. Не то инфаркт схватишь. И вообще, я тебе услугу оказываю. У твоих очков электронный преобразователь полетел.

Уэйн, слегка остыв, уселся в кресло позади парня, сверля его взглядом. Килт, получив официальное разрешение, вернулся к своему занятию, одновременно радуясь, что его контрактор пока ноль в магии и вряд ли в ближайшем будущем освоит испепеляющее заклинание. Ему давно хотелось покопаться в полицейских гогглах, которые изготавливались по спецзаказу в головном здании Технического отдела полиции.

\- Что это за язык? – Тэо, которому надоело просто сидеть и смотреть на никак не желавшую воспламеняться спину, стянул листок с заметками Килта: ровные, четкие и предельно детальные чертежи, подписанные абсолютно нечитаемым мелким почерком - буквы заваливались то влево, то вправо, будто пьяные, скрючивались самым невообразимым образом, превращая текст в головоломку.

\- Ваша письменность не такая уж и простая! – как мышь на крупу, обидчиво надулся Джой, отбирая у него зарисовки.

\- Вот эти корявки ты называешь буквами? – веселился Уэйн, провоцируя шипящего рассерженной змеей парня. - Хотя конструктор из тебя неплохой.

\- Ну, и на том спасибо, - Килт тут же сдулся, теряя весь запал.

\- Ты какой-то неправильный.

\- Сочту за комплимент. Вот, держи свои гогглы, - он запустил очками во владельца, но тот ловко поймал их и водрузил на нос.

\- И правда, не бестолочь, - то ли похвалил, то ли снова оскорбил Тэо.

\- Теперь твоя очередь.

\- Не стоит напоминать мне каждый раз, зачем ты здесь.

Джой обошел кресло по кругу и, остановившись за спиной Уэйна, прокусил кожу на шее парня в уже полюбившемся месте. Сегодня он сделал это немного больнее – так Килт всегда выражал свое недовольство, - но Тэо даже не вздрогнул, как было сперва, - начинал привыкать.

\- На сегодня с тебя хватит, - благодушно произнес Килт, взъерошив Уэйну волосы – еще одна вещь, которую тот терпеть не мог, - на что в ответ получил возмущенное рычание. – Колючий.

\- Что? – глаза Тэо недобро сузились.

\- Характер, говорю, у тебя колючий, прямо как твои волосы.

\- С моими волосами все в порядке. А вот ты, кажется, тут задержался.

\- Уже ухожу.

«Колючка», - донеслось из прихожей, прежде чем за ним захлопнулась дверь. Уэйн устало обмяк в кресле, в квартире, наконец, наступила благословенная тишина.

***

Тэо наблюдал, как распоясавшаяся нечисть каталась на кровати (на его кровати!), тиская Розалин. Котенок урчал от удовольствия, ластился, игрался.

\- О, ты уже закончил, - Килт с видом нашкодившего щенка вскочил с постели, принимаясь ее шустро поправлять. – Если что, зубы я уже чистил.

\- Ты раздражаешь. Ты знаешь об этом?

\- Я раздражаю только тебя.

\- Иди чистить зубы.

\- Я же сказал…

\- Бе-гом!

\- Тебе просто нравиться надо мной издеваться!

\- Я жду.

Килт, бурча себе под нос какие-то витиеватые ругательства, потащился в ванную, куда Уэйн гонял его каждый раз, как он приходил.

Розалин заползла на колени к расположившемуся в кресле Тэо. Парень рассеянно погладил ее по спинке. Достав из ящика письменного стола папку с документами, он рассматривал черно-белые фотокарточки жертв последних двух убийств, произошедших в Галлене – маленьком курортном городке неподалеку от Мюльцхена. На фотографиях погибшие казались совершенно невредимыми, но вскрытие выявило, что у обоих отсутствовал мозг. Томсон не сумел установить вид инфернальной твари, совершившей эти нападения. Запрос в Магическое общество тоже не дал результатов.

\- Что там у тебя? – за спиной совершенно бесшумно возник Джой.

\- Не подкрадывайся, - шикнул на него Уэйн, быстро переворачивая фотографии и накрывая их ладонью.

\- Как хочешь. Но вдруг я смогу помочь?

\- Ты сюда в полицейского играть пришел?

Килт фыркнул.

\- Тогда бери то, за чем пришел, и проваливай. Мне нужно работать.

\- На ночь глядя?

\- Какие-то проблемы?

\- Абсолютно никаких.

Он легонько подул Тэо в ухо, заставив того вздрогнуть, и резко впился клыками ему в шею.

\- Знаешь, я ведь действительно мог бы помочь, - утолив голод, произнес парень, изучающе проводя пальцем по длинному шраму на левой стороне лица Уэйна, пересекавшему бровь, веко и верх щеки.

\- Уходи, - Тэо брезгливо сбросил его руку.

Не найдя больше причин задерживаться, Килт молча покинул квартиру. Он хотел, как лучше, а ему снова указали на дверь.


	12. Chapter 12

Утренний рейс до Галлена отправлялся с минуты на минуту. Тэо, часто поглядывая на часы, ждал на перроне Гарри. Напарник не в пример обычному сегодня задерживался.

\- Прости, я опоздал, - со стороны билетных касс показался запыхавшийся Хиггс.

Причина его опоздания обнаружилась сразу. Помимо небольшого чемоданчика, при нем оказался пухлый пакет со свежей выпечкой. Кто бы сомневался, что перед поездкой он заглянет за булочками в свою любимую кондитерскую, находившуюся в противоположной стороне от вокзала.

\- Это для Мейнарда. Не можем же мы заявиться к нему без подарка, - проследив за взглядом Уэйна, попытался оправдать свое опоздание Гарри.

Мейнард был родом из Галлена и, несмотря на отпуск, согласился стать их проводником по городу на время расследования.

\- Ну да, конечно. Ты все сожрешь еще до того, как мы туда доберемся, - нисколько не сомневаясь, заметил Тэо. – И вообще, Мейнард не любит сладости.

Гарри обижался, пока не объявили посадку.

Они вошли в вагон, и паровоз, чихнув облаком дыма, загудел и тронулся с места, быстро набирая скорость.

\- Как думаешь, мы вернемся к фестивалю? – Хиггс, затолкав чемодан на полку, плюхнулся на диван, сладко потягиваясь.

\- Не знаю, - Уэйн уселся напротив и, откинувшись на спинку, собирался немного вздремнуть.

Прежде чем дверь закрылась, в купе вошел еще один пассажир. Высокий парень со сколотыми на затылке в хвост рыжими волосами. В украшенной ремешками с пряжками кожаной косухе с расшитым металлическими звездами воротником. Небрежно бросив на сиденье свою сумку, он пристроился рядом. Гарри, заинтересовавшись сапогами незнакомца, оценивал их эстетическую и функциональную совместимость – в тон к косухе, кожаные, с множеством ремней и пряжек, и даже карманы имелись.

По вытянувшемуся лицу напарника Хиггс без труда догадался, кем был этот пассажир.

\- Ты меня преследуешь? – хорошее настроение как ветром сдуло.

\- Больно надо, но твое расследование может затянуться на неопределенный срок, а я не намерен давать тебе повод отлынивать от своих обязанностей, - отрезал Килт.

\- Разве тебе не нужно быть в мастерской?

\- У меня отпуск.

Уэйн фыркнул и демонстративно отвернулся к окну.

\- О, привет! Я Гарри, напарник Тэо, - Хиггс подал парню руку.

\- Килт Джой. Контрактор этого болвана, - в ответ представился он, охотно пожимая протянутую ладонь.

\- Так ты и вправду нежить, а по виду и не скажешь, - Гарри, не стесняясь, осматривал Килта со всех сторон – обычно с адскими тварями было не до разговоров. Со стороны Уэйна послышался тихий смешок. – И ты действительно норгулл?

\- Ага, - с улыбкой, скорее похожей на оскал, подтвердил Джой, немигающим взглядом уставившись парню в глаза и заставляя его невольно ежиться.

Однако на этом запугивания прекратились. Джой и Хиггс легко разговорились, через десять минут они были уже друзьями, а через полчаса - чуть ли не братьями. На пару поедая булочки Мейнарда.

\- Так что за дело у вас в Галлене? – спросил Килт.

\- Тэо не рассказал?

\- Ему нет необходимости знать, - подал голос Уэйн. – Эй, зачем ты показываешь ему материалы по делу?

\- Это моя копия, кому хочу – тому и показываю, - отмахнулся от него Гарри, доставая из чемодана папку с документами и раскладывая ее на коленях. – Мы в тупике, и нам пригодиться любая помощь. Или хочешь повторения той истории?

Тэо что-то недовольно буркнул себе под нос – теперь каждый раз, как он ввязывался в рискованные авантюры, напарник припоминал ему случай с норгуллом.

\- Вы выяснили, кто нападавший? - Джой рассматривал уже знакомые ему фотографии.

\- К сожалению, нет. В архивах полиции подобные дела не упоминаются.

\- А что насчет жертв? Я не вижу ничего необычного, - он вертел снимки и так и сяк, не находя каких-либо заметных повреждений.

\- У обоих отсутствовал мозг. А еще мы обнаружили странные трещины вокруг рта. На этих фотографиях их плохо видно, - Хиггс порылся в папке, доставая другие, на которых были изображены лица погибших крупным планом. – Вот.

\- Теперь ясно, почему вы до сих пор не идентифицировали преступника. Эти паразиты нечасто покидают Геенну. Пожалуй, даже реже, чем норгуллы.

Гарри всем своим видом показывал, что ждет дальнейших объяснений. Тэо, старательно изображая спящего, тоже навострил уши. Притворялся он мастерски, но Хиггс знал его уже очень давно.

\- Вам нужен лютофаг, - Килт не заставил себя долго ждать.

\- Прости, конечно, но мне это ни о чем не говорит.

\- Сейчас растолкую. В преисподней тварей, захватывающих чужие тела и использующих их, как собственные, называют лютофагами, - с видом профессора, читающего лекцию студентам, начал парень. – Их два вида. Первые вселяются в трупы (чем труп свежее и менее поврежден, тем лучше), как бы воскрешая их. Своих тел они не имеют и напоминают призраков. Разумны, могут захватывать тела только разумных существ. Способны использовать память и знания своего носителя, и распознать их очень сложно, так как они ничем не отличаются от представителя того вида, в чьем организме поселились. Хитры и крайне умны.

В этом случае (на ваше же счастье) мы имеем дело со вторым типом лютофагов. Эти паразиты похожи на червей и питаются живой плотью. Попадая в организм жертвы, внедряются в мозг и захватывают контроль над телом. Носитель поначалу испытывает легкие головные боли, у него наблюдаются провалы в памяти, а когда мозг почти съеден, он перестает существовать как личность, остается только оболочка. Такие лютофаги способны вселяться в любое живое существо. Довольно глупы, но чрезвычайно адаптивны и быстры. Когда ресурсы мозга носителя исчерпываются, они начинают охотиться. Нападая, одним ударом обездвиживают жертву и высасывают ее мозг через рот. Как-то так.

\- Ну и мерзость! – поморщился Гарри, в красках представляя себе эту картинку.

\- А, да, они предпочитают жертв помоложе и охотятся обычно недалеко от мест, где часто появлялся носитель, - подумав, добавил Килт. – Это должно помочь с поисками.

\- Ну, ты прямо кладезь информации, - хлопнув парня по плечу, похвалил Хиггс.

\- Геенна не настолько большая, как людской мир, я обошел ее почти всю. И потом – я старше тебя и Уэйна вместе взятых.

\- А выглядишь, как подросток.

\- По меркам инфернальных существ примерно так и есть.

\- Кстати, у меня тут вопрос назрел…

\- Спрашивай.

\- Почему ты считаешь, что нам повезло и в преступлениях замешаны эти мозгоеды? Мы могли бы обойтись без жертв.

\- Если бы вашим убийцей оказался тот другой, дело сразу можно было бы отправлять в копилку нераскрытых.

Объявили остановку. Час езды до Галлена пролетел незаметно. Сойдя с паровоза, они покинули вокзал и вышли в город.

\- Тэо, ты со мной или в «Адриатику»? – спросил Гарри, разминая затекшие ноги.

\- С тобой.

\- Килт?

Килт любовался окрестностями. Если после преисподней с ее чахлой растительностью и пустынными, недружелюбными пейзажами дымный Мюльцхен показался ему землей обетованной, то утопающий в зелени Галлен, наверное, был раем. Белые опрятные домики с темно-красными черепичными крышами. Яркие цветы в горшках, развешанных за окнами. Пестрые ухоженные клумбы и аккуратно подстриженные кусты и деревья. Сверкающие витринами магазины и уютные кафе, манящие ароматом утреннего кофе. Дорожки, мощенные белым с серыми прожилками камнем. Чистый, напоенный запахами близкого моря воздух. И люди, не спеша прогуливающиеся по городу.

\- Эй, Килт! Ау! – в который раз позвал Хиггс. – Ты с нами? Мы сейчас без тебя уйдем.

\- Пошли уже! – шипел Уэйн, таща напарника за собой.

\- А? Да! – спохватившись, Джой бросился их догонять.

\- Если что-то не нравится, всегда есть «Адриатика», - шутливо поигрывая бровями, шепнул Гарри, напоминая Тэо о дорогущей гостинице.

Уэйн, в отместку легонько пнув его по ноге, направился к привокзальной стоянке, где их уже поджидал возле самоходки Мейнард.


	13. Chapter 13

Мейнард подбросил их до гостиницы, условившись встретиться здесь после обеда и отвезти в местный полицейский участок. Хиггс на прощание вручил ему наполовину опустевший пакет с выпечкой, к чему тот, зная тягу парня к сладкому, отнесся с пониманием.

\- Есть идеи, как мы будем выслеживать эту тварь? - спросил Гарри, разбирая сумки.

\- Пока нет, - Тэо, не раздеваясь, повалился на кровать. - Получим больше информации в участке, а потом будем думать.

Им пришлось заселиться в одну комнату. Курортный сезон только начался, а гостиницы уже были переполнены. Второй свободный номер занял Джой, а ночевать с кровососущей нечистью под одной крышей Уэйн наотрез отказался.

\- Нужно проверить сводки пропавших за последний месяц, - предложил Гарри, прокручивая в голове недавние слова Килта о том, что лютофаги охотятся в местах, где часто появлялся их носитель. – Можно будет организовать патрулирование.

\- Вдвоем не справимся. Стоит подключить ребят из местной полиции, - согласился с ним напарник. – Главное, чтобы на рожон не лезли. Мне не хочется отвечать за их смерти.

***

Ночка выдалась тихая и спокойная. Из ресторана неподалеку лились приглушенные звуки музыки. Шаги редких прохожих эхом отдавались по мостовой. Откуда-то слышался собачий лай, то затихая на время, то возвращаясь с нарастающей силой.

\- Мы торчим здесь уже неделю, - бормотал Гарри, подсвечивая фонарем идеально белую стену какого-то здания. – Думаешь, он и сегодня не появится?

\- Ты спрашивал то же самое пять минут назад, - ответил Тэо, у которого заканчивалось терпение.

\- Ты какой-то сердитый. Снова повздорил с Килтом? Зря ты так, он, кажется, неплохой малый.

Уэйн промолчал. Джой всю неделю ходил чем-то недовольный. А сегодня этот бешеный идиот так тяпнул его за шею, что он едва не взвыл от боли.

За болтовней напарника Тэо чуть не упустил слабого движения за спиной. Резко обернувшись на шорох, он выхватил револьвер, но темная фигура, следившая за ними из-за угла, тут же скрылась.

\- Он здесь! – на ходу бросил Уэйн. Гарри не отставал.

Они догнали беглеца в мгновение ока. Тварь, как оказалось, вовсе и не убегала, а заманивала своих преследователей в тупик.

Но Тэо среагировал раньше – прежде, чем нежить успела сорваться с места и броситься на них, пуля с неприятным чавкающим звуком вошла ей в сердце. Монстр покачнулся и упал.

\- Черт! Я никогда к этому не привыкну, - вытирая со лба пот, произнес Хиггс.

\- Берегись! – раздалось сзади.

Оглянувшись на крик, Тэо увидел, как к его ногам упала с размозженным черепом еще одна тварь. В нескольких метрах от них стоял Килт, держа в вытянутой руке «ремингтон», из дула которого тонкой струйкой вился дымок.

\- Господи, так их было две, - произнес Гарри, пряча в кобуру так и не пригодившийся пистолет. – Спасибо, друг. Выручил.

\- На здоровье, - Джой извлек из револьвера стреляную гильзу. Благодарности от Уэйна он так и не услышал.

Хиггс подошел к убитой напарником нечисти и, присев рядом на корточки, стал рассматривать, направив на нее луч света от фонаря. Тощая, с бледной синюшной кожей и подернутыми мутной поволокой глазами, совсем не похожая на человека.

\- Не подходи близко! – воскликнул Килт, в долю секунды оказываясь возле парня, но не успел.

\- Что? – застигнутый врасплох Гарри неловко обернулся, заваливаясь на задницу. – Ай! – ощутил он неслабый укол в шею.

Тэо, почувствовав неладное, тоже подбежал к нему.

\- Повернись! – не терпящим возражений тоном приказал Джой. – Че-ерт! – под кожей, медленно приближаясь к затылку, что-то извивалось.

\- Что еще за хрень? – не растерялся Уэйн, доставая нож, и готовый вырезать эту дрянь из тела напарника.

\- Забыл предупредить – лютофага лучше убивать в голову. После смерти носителя паразит дохнет не сразу. И у него есть время захватить новое тело, - тараторил Килт. – Погоди, убери нож! Так ты ничем не поможешь.

\- Тогда что мне делать?! Если мы не поторопимся… - Тэо был на грани отчаяния. Он мог потерять товарища. Снова. – Пожалуйста, спаси его. Тогда я признаю, что не все монстры подлые, - добавил парень совсем тихо.

\- Уймитесь! – поддаваясь общей панике, рявкнул Гарри. – Сейчас не время спорить! Я тут умираю!!! Как бы.

\- Точно! Знаю! – после недолгой заминки воскликнул Джой. – Электричество! Нам нужен разряд! – уставился он на опешившего Уэйна. – Разряд! Пошли ему в голову слабый электрический разряд!

\- Э-э-э?! – офигел Хиггс – поджаренные мозги пугали его куда больше, чем лютофаг в шее.

\- Я?! – Тэо остолбенел – перспектива превратить напарника в тлеющие головешки из-за недостаточного уровня контроля магии его совершенно не радовала.

\- Ты видишь здесь кого-то еще? Не я же – я с электричеством не в ладах! – взъярился Килт и, сделав глубокий вдох, добавил уже спокойнее: - Но силу заклинания сдержу, если что. Обещаю.

Уэйн, прекратив спорить, положил ладони Гарри на виски и сосредоточился. Легкий разряд устремился к кончикам его пальцев и дальше – в голову Хиггса. Парня встряхнуло.

\- Ох, сволочи! – протяжно простонал Гарри, отрубаясь.

Личинка в его теле перестала дергаться и затихла. Килт отобрал у Тэо нож и осторожно вырезал из шеи парня парализованного паразита. Бросив скрючившуюся червя на булыжник, он вогнал в него лезвие, разбрызгивая пахучую темную жидкость.

\- Успели! – облегченно вздохнул Джой, возвращая нож владельцу.

\- Я вызову медиков и группу зачистки, - произнес Уэйн, отходя в сторону и что-то надиктовывая в рацию.

***

\- Ну? – Килт выжидательно смотрел в глаза Тэо.

\- Что «ну»? – тот непонимающе уставился на него в ответ.

\- Ты обещал, если я спасу Хиггса, ты признаешь, что не все адские создания мерзкие и злобные, - напомнил парень.

\- Разве не я все сделал? – а он-то надеялся, что тех его слов не услышали.

\- Вот как, - снисходительно усмехнулся Джой, почему-то даже не удивившись. – Знаешь, я был уверен, что ты так скажешь.

Он, пихнув Тэо плечом, пошел прочь. На мгновенье остановившись, парень оглянулся и произнес:

\- Если бы Гарри был магом, я бы выбрал его.

Уэйн, резко обернувшись, провожал Килта негодующим взглядом, сам не понимая, что в словах парня его так зацепило.

\- Снова поругались? – спросил Хиггс, которого осматривали врачи, у подошедшего к экипажу скорой помощи напарника.

Их разговора он не слышал, но все прекрасно видел.

\- Мне стоит его как следует поблагодарить. Он словно ангел-хранитель.

Тэо, едва не поперхнувшись от такого сравнения, только хмыкнул и отвернулся.


	14. Chapter 14

Килт проснулся весь мокрый от пота и с пылающим лицом. Когда он стал видеть эти сны? До своей поездки в Галлен или после? Когда плюс обратился в минус, и нелюбовь Уэйна ко всем инфернальным тварям без исключения начала тяготить его? Успокоившись (это всего лишь сон, лишь сон!) и приведя разбушевавшиеся эмоции в порядок, парень вновь откинулся на подушки и попытался уснуть, надеясь, что Тэо такие сны не снятся.

Уэйну они и не снились – он видел их наяву.

\- Ты был великолепен, - приподнимаясь на локтях, удовлетворенно произнесла Кларисса, горячим взглядом окидывая мускулистую спину Тэо. – Случилось что-то хорошее? Сегодня ты был особенно энергичен.

\- Нет, - процедил сквозь зубы парень, застегивая брюки.

Нужно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы посчитать хорошим то, что в момент наивысшего блаженства он представил совершенно другое лицо. Нагло ухмыляющуюся рыжую морду.

***

Гарри, отплясывая вокруг напарника танцы диких племен Центральной Африки, без умолку болтал, действуя на нервы.

\- Я хочу хоть как-то отблагодарить Джоя. Может, позвать его с нами в «Лампу»? – тараторил он.

Тэо недовольно отфыркивался, будто наглотавшийся пыли, но упорно молчал. Сейчас ему хотелось видеть рожу Килта в последнюю очередь – парень до сих пор отходил от шока, когда ему примерещилась скалящаяся физиономия демона.

\- Твое право.

\- Так вы еще не помирились? – на мгновенье танцы с бубнами прекратились.

\- Мы и не ссорились, - соврал Уэйн – на самом деле после возвращения в Мюльцхен Джоя он больше не встречал.

\- Тогда я приглашу его. Так где, говоришь, находятся эти «Механизмы Пуретта»? – нисколько ему не поверив, спросил Хиггс.

До мастерской они добрались довольно быстро, несмотря на конец рабочего дня.

\- Ничего себе! – восхищался Гарри, вертя головой по сторонам.

За стойкой сидел Ларри, по своему обыкновению читая вечернюю газету. Он поднял глаза на посетителей, коротко окидывая взглядом и тут же теряя к ним всякий интерес, будто каким-то шестым чувством определяя потенциальных клиентов.

\- Добрый вечер! А Килт здесь? – наконец вспомнил о цели своего визита Хиггс.

Ларри кивнул на дверь, ведущую в подсобку, секунду спустя из-за которой раздался оглушительный взрыв.

\- Какой это уже раз за сегодня? – проворчал мужчина, нехотя поднимаясь с места и подходя к металлической двери, которая тут же распахнулась, окатив его облаком черного дыма. – Джой!!!

В мастерскую вошел Килт, чумазый, весь перепачканный в саже.

\- Чего? – кашляя едким дымом, он, сняв гогглы, линзы которых покрывал густой слой копоти, и явив миру белые пятна вокруг глаз, напоминал неудачно чихнувшего дракона.

\- Килт, паршивец, ты не можешь тестировать свой сплав в другое время? – беззлобно рыкнул Ларри, отряхивая от золы безвозвратно испорченную рубашку. – Разве у тебя не отпуск?

\- Извини, - повинился парень, не замечая гостей.

\- Привет! А мы за тобой, - подал голос Гарри, привлекая к себе внимание. Тэо как молчал, так и продолжал молчать, будто воды в рот набрал, подпирая стенку у входа.

\- С оружием неполадки? – протирая стекла очков, спросил Джой, сразу настраиваясь на рабочий лад.

\- Не-не-не, - покачивая ладонью из стороны в сторону, разочаровал его Хиггс. – Хотим позвать тебя выпить с нами.

\- А-а, - протянул парень. – Я мигом, - со скоростью пули исчезая в подсобке.

Вернулся он минут через десять, чистый, умытый и довольный жизнью.

\- Так куда мы идем?

\- В «Лампу». Мы там иногда собираемся всем отделом, - ответил Гарри.

«Лампа», выстроенный в ганзейском стиле небольшой трактир, оказалась довольно уютным местечком. Килту здесь сразу понравилось.

\- Вы займите пока столик, а я закажу нам пива, - сказал Хиггс и ускакал, оставив их одних.

Они, все так же, не проронив ни слова, расселись за столом у окна, на противоположных концах.

\- Извини, - первым сдался Тэо. – И спасибо. Ты тогда снова меня спас.

\- У-у, это тебе Гарри мозги промыл? – усмехнулся Килт, подозревая, что сам Уэйн до этого бы не додумался.

\- Ага, - честно сознался тот.

\- Значит, ты признаешь, что я не мерзкая, гнусная, злобная, коварная… - продолжал перечислять парень, - нечисть?

\- Признаю, - ответил Уэйн, отводя взгляд.

\- Ладно, - от внимания Джоя этот маневр не укрылся. – Пока с тебя достаточно.

Гарри, нагруженный тяжелым подносом с тремя большими кружками с пенящимся пивом, возвращался к ним. Обстановка за столом уже не казалась такой напряженной, и искр летало все меньше.

\- Вижу, дело пошло? – он поставил поднос и, отпихнув напарника, сел рядом.

Килт что-то неразборчиво булькнул в кружку.

\- Я хочу поблагодарить тебя за то, что спас мою шкуру, - чопорно произнес Хиггс. – Поэтому сегодня угощает Тэо.

Уэйн подавился пивом от такой наглости.

\- Килт, а можешь мне сделать такую штуку? – спросил Гарри, давно провожая взглядом покачивающуюся на шее парня узорную «К».

\- Без проблем.

\- Это против правил, - заметил Тэо, представив, как напарник, выпятив грудь, будет щеголять буквой-кулоном в отделе.

\- Кто бы говорил, - парировал Хиггс, намекая на авангардную прическу Уэйна и непрактично длинные волосы Томсона. – Тебе самому-то не надоело каждую неделю бегать к цирюльнику?

\- Пиво закончилось, сгоняй еще, - он вытолкал Гарри из-за стола, и тот, недовольно сграбастав кружки, ушел за новой порцией.

\- И правда, не надоедает? – посмеиваясь в кулак, спросил Джой, разглядывая рисунок на висках Уэйна.

\- Вам больше прицепиться не к чему?

\- Знаешь, тебя очень легко вывести из себя, – примирительно произнес парень. – Я зайду сегодня вечером?

Тэо не ответил – будто у него был выбор.


	15. Chapter 15

Килт, напившись крови, катался по кровати, тиская и щекоча Розалин. Тэо уже относился к этому с долей здорового пофигизма. Сдавалось ему, что парень приходит не чтобы утолить голод, а поваляться на его постели.

\- Тебе не пора? – застегивая ворот рубашки, спросил Уэйн, надеясь поскорее выставить нахала за дверь.

\- Уже выгоняешь? – Джой нехотя подполз к краю кровати, садясь и свешивая с нее ноги. – Неужели я так мешаю?

\- Мне завтра рано вставать. Нужно подготовить устный отчет для Томсона о наших приключениях в Галлене. Потом он собирается представить меня своему знакомому профессору из университета магии, чтобы поднатаскать в колдовстве.

\- Я могу взяться за твое обучение. Толку из тебя, конечно, не выйдет… - он осекся, заметив сердитый взгляд Тэо. – Но попробовать можно.

\- Разве инфернальная магия не отличается от людской?

\- Разумеется, нет, - поражаясь его неосведомленности, принялся объяснять Килт. - Согласно нашей истории, когда мир поделился на Геенну и Интеррию (человеческий мир), не все адские создания ушли в преисподнюю, небольшая часть осталась жить с людьми. От их союзов и появились маги. Если человек – волшебник, значит, кто-то из его предков был инфернальным существом.

\- Знаешь, - Уэйн слушал и удивлялся, - ты только что раскрыл одну из тайн, над которыми человечество бьется уже десятки столетий.

\- Правда что ли? – парень состроил недоверчивую гримасу, и Тэо, не удержавшись, щелкнул его по носу.

\- Правда. А теперь дуй домой.

Килт ссадил с колен невесть когда успевшую на них забраться Розалин, вставая и потягиваясь.

\- Спокойной ночи.

На миг задумавшись, он наклонился и коснулся своими губами губ Уэйна. Прежде чем тот успел осознать, что произошло, хлопнула входная дверь, и Джой покинул квартиру.

Килт, пущенной из лука стрелой, выскочил на улицу, судорожно пытаясь понять, что такое на него нашло. А ведь они с Тэо, казалось, только-только нашли общий язык. И теперь из-за одной ошибки все могло полететь коту под хвост.

***

Уэйн стоял перед столом командира и докладывал ему о случившемся в Галлене. Хиггс куда-то слинял, свалив всю грязную работу на него. В их паре отчеты всегда составлял Тэо, потому что у Гарри это выглядело примерно таким образом – «а он вот так, а мы его так, а потом бум!..», что-то вроде.

\- Значит, Килт Джой снова оказался в нужном месте в нужное время? – спросил Томсон, когда Уэйн закончил доклад.

\- Можно и так сказать.

Знакомое имя хлыстом ударило по мозгам. Тэо вспомнил вчерашний легкий поцелуй, и мысли сами собой потекли ниже, к пристегнутым на бедре наручникам и прикованному ими к кровати Килту, обнаженному, извивающемуся под ним. Представив эту картинку во всех подробностях, парень покраснел до кончиков ушей, смущаясь собственных фантазий.

Томсон наблюдал за метаморфозами на лице подчиненного. Если договор настолько глубоко пустил корни в сознание Уэйна, до зубовного скрежета ненавидевшего инфернальных тварей, то его несчастный контрактор, наверное, держался из последних сил. Тем более что адских существ мало интересовал пол их партнера. Вот только Томсон не был уверен, что до контракта Джоя вообще интересовал хоть какой-то пол.

\- Что ж, если у тебя все, то давай на этом и остановимся. Нам уже пора на встречу, - командир вышел из-за стола, на ходу поправляя плащ.

\- Есть.

\- И еще кое-что, Уэйн, - добавил он, когда они покидали полицейский участок. – Будь осторожен. И ты, и твой демон. Пока вы были в Галлене, кто-то открыл охоту на контракторов.


	16. Chapter 16

Килт задерживался, и Тэо нервничал. Они несколько раз пересекались на неделе, но Джой больше не приходил к нему домой. А сегодня он позвонил и предупредил, что заглянет. Но опаздывал вот уже на полчаса.

Уэйн, подняв на руки Розалин, плюхнулся на кровать, откидываясь на подушки.

\- И где этого болвана носит?

Котенок смотрел на парня своими большими ореховыми глазами, соображая, чего от него хотят.

Тэо вздохнул. Появление Килта привнесло смятение в его рациональный и выверенный мир, построенный на ненависти и мести к инфернальным тварям, и теперь он исходил трещинами и осыпался осколками, словно стекло, в которое угодила пуля.

Раздался телефонный звонок. Парень встал и, подойдя к письменному столу, снял трубку. Розалин вприпрыжку последовала за ним, цепляясь за шнурки сапог.

\- Уэйн.

\- Тэо, - послышался на другом конце хриплый голос Килта. – На меня напали.

\- Где ты?!

\- Недалеко от твоего дома, - сдавленный кашель. – На Либих-Штрасс.

\- Я скоро буду, - он бросил трубку, оставив ее болтаться на шнуре, и, на бегу прихватив плащ, выскочил из квартиры.

Джой обнаружился под аркой между Либих-Штрасс и улицей Часовщиков. Он сидел, привалившись к кирпичной стене, зажимая рукой глубокую рану в левом боку. Рядом валялись три разорванных трупа.

\- Что произошло? – чертыхаясь, Уэйн подбежал к нему, опускаясь рядом на колени.

Килт тяжело и часто дышал, сбросив маскировку и перенаправив остатки магии на остановку кровотечения. Тэо впервые видел его без морока. Рога на лбу сильно увеличились, слегка загибаясь назад. На руках отрасли острые когти. Длинный мощный хвост, покрытый короткой рыжеватой шерстью, безвольной плетью лежал на земле. Кожу разукрасил едва заметный, похожий на чешую рисунок - костяной брони не было. Глаза – чернее черного, от края до края, с ярким светящимся пятном алой радужки и вертикальным зрачком. Но все же он оставался человеком, совсем не походя на убитого Уэйном пару месяцев назад норгулла.

\- И почему рана не затягивается? – парень накрыл ладонь Джоя, зажимавшую рану, своей.

\- Артефактным оружием можно убить даже меня, - просипел Килт. – Мне нужна твоя кровь. Много.

\- Так бери!

Дважды Килта просить не требовалось. Собрав остатки сил, он резко рванулся к Тэо, грубо впившись клыками ему в горло. Уэйн вскрикнул, но не оттолкнул. Рана на боку Джоя начала медленно исцеляться, а потом и вовсе закрылась. Тэо почувствовал слабость, Килт все продолжал высасывать его кровь.

\- Килт, - надтреснуто произнес Тэо. – Килт, остановись!

Это отрезвило парня. Джой отстранился от Уэйна, с ужасом осознавая, что едва не убил.

\- Извини! Я… Чертов инстинкт! Ты как?

\- Переживу. Помоги встать.

\- Прости! – убито прошептал Килт и, поддерживая, помог Тэо подняться на ноги.

\- Нужно вызвать ребят, - он нашарил в кармане плаща рацию.

Томсон и Хиггс добрались до них первыми.

\- Ну, вы как всегда! – горестно восклицал Гарри, осматривая шею напарника и накладывая бинты.

Томсон, обследовав место происшествия, возвратился к остальным.

\- Мы здесь разберемся, а вы отправляйтесь по домам. Гарри, возьми мою самоходку, я вернусь с Тулузом, - неподалеку раздался рев мотора бронемашины.

Спорить с командиром никто не стал.

***

Тэо, закинув руки за голову, лежал на кровати и гипнотизировал потолок. Шея почти не болела, и слабость прошла – Гарри, прежде чем свалить, напоил его какой-то дрянью, обнаружившейся в аптечке томсоновской самоходки. Вкус был отвратный, но эффект превзошел все ожидания – силы быстро возвращались к нему.

Розалин, чувствуя, что хозяин не в настроении играть, мирно спала в кресле. Во сне она нервно дергала ушами – ей снился соседский пес, который сегодня облаял ее с улицы.

Шум воды, доносившийся из ванной, прекратился, через минуту в комнате появился Килт.

\- Великовата, - констатировал парень, стоя в одной лишь рубашке, которая оказалась ему широка в плечах и груди.

\- Конечно, это же моя рубашка, - одежда Джоя была изодрана в клочья, и Уэйну пришлось одолжить ему свою.

\- Тэо…

\- Что? – успевший вернуться к разглядыванию потолка Тэо снова посмотрел на парня, неуверенно топчущегося на месте.

\- Почему ты пришел? Если бы дал мне умереть, избавился бы от контракта без последствий, - Килт бросил виноватый взгляд на его обмотанную бинтом шею.

Он подошел к кровати, пристраиваясь рядом, на краешке. Уэйн выпростал одну руку и, хмуря брови, потер пальцами переносицу.

\- Если думал, что не приду, зачем позвал? – принимая сидячее положение, спросил он. – Тебе повезло, что рядом оказался телефонный автомат.

Джой неопределенно пожал плечами. Его безразличие почему-то сердило. В словах парня присутствовала логика – Тэо упустил прекрасную возможность освободиться от нежданно-негаданно свалившегося на его голову вместе с этим рыжим несчастьем договора. Только вот он уже не был так уверен, что ему нужна эта свобода.

\- Ты и впрямь какая-то неправильная нечисть. Слишком много думаешь не о том, - он взял Килта за подбородок и заглянул в его некогда ненавистные ярко-карие, обрамленные пушистыми ресницами глаза. - Разве я не могу просто волноваться за тебя? – провел большим пальцем по слегка приоткрытым пухловатым губам, неожиданно показавшимся сейчас такими желанными, и приблизил свое лицо к его лицу.

Это незатейливое движение заставило Джоя опомниться и отстраниться. Он невольно насторожился – Уэйн, как лосось в кустах черники, умел иногда быть непредсказуемым, а что скрывалось за этими неожиданными прикосновениями, парень сейчас бы не смог сказать даже под пытками.

Тэо позабавил его недоверчивый и недоуменный взгляд. Повинуясь внезапному порыву, он накрыл губы Килта своими. Тот, промычав что-то неразборчивое, замер, словно выжидая, что произойдет дальше. Поначалу робкий, изучающий поцелуй скоро превратился в жадный, страстный. Уэйн опрокинул парня на кровать, забираясь ладонями под рубашку – единственную вещь, что сейчас была на том.

Тут Килта проняло – как только к Тэо вернется ясность мысли, виноватым выставят именно его.

\- Уэйн! - сбивчиво прохрипел он, упираясь тому в грудь и нехотя разрывая поцелуй. – Черт! – Джой заглянул ему в глаза, которые, и без того черные, стали совершенно непроницаемыми, затягивающими, словно водоворот, лишающими всякой воли. - Ты хоть понимаешь…

Но его не услышали. Тэо вновь смял его губы, вовлекая в горячий поцелуй. Провел языком по нижней, слегка оттянув и прикусив ее. Насладившись, наконец, вкусом мягких, чувственных губ, устремился нетерпеливым языком вглубь.

\- Нет! – Килт заворочался активнее, пытаясь достучаться до сознания парня. – Остановись! Потом же жалеть будешь!

«Треклятый договор!» - в сердцах выругался он, сам сдерживаясь из последних сил. Килт мечтал наплевать на последствия и отдаться во власть этих сладких губ и настойчивых рук, забыв обо всем на свете, но тревожные мысли терзали разум, не позволяя расслабиться и наслаждаться происходящим: «Неужели все из-за него?» Словно пожар, в груди разгоралась невыносимая, всепоглощающая страсть. Желание захлестывало с головой, и противостоять ему не было никакой возможности. Прикосновения Уэйна гнали прочь мрачные думы, дарили надежду на другой исход.

\- Трусишь? – ухмыльнулся Тэо, заставив Джоя задохнуться от возмущения – разве не кое-кто совсем недавно шарахался от него, словно от прокаженного, стоило лишь дотронуться?

Уэйн рванул на парне рубашку, жалобно затрещавшую по швам и рассыпавшую пуговицы. Оказавшись совершенно голым, Килт смутился, почувствовав себя неловко под его хищным взглядом. Тэо, торопливо сорвав с себя кофту и отбросив ее в сторону, навалился на него сверху, возобновляя поцелуи. Уэйну хотелось всего и сразу. Заклеймить, пометить, окончательно сделать своим. Когда Килт сказал, что, будь у него выбор, он бы выбрал Гарри, Тэо разозлился. На Килта. На Гарри. На самого себя. Тогда он, наверное, впервые испытал ревность.

Руки Уэйна лихорадочно блуждали по разгоряченному, алчущему ласки телу Джоя. Прикосновения, сначала мягкие и нежные, словно дуновение ветерка, самыми кончиками пальцев, становились властными, сильные руки Тэо оглаживали трепещущее под ними тело, наслаждаясь его упругостью и податливостью.

Килт, получив зеленый свет, теперь старался не уступать. Скользнул руками по мускулистой груди, очертил плечи, зарываясь одной рукой в жесткие волосы парня, повторяя пальцами узор на виске, другой – проводя по спине. Прижимался теснее, словно боялся, что если отпустит, все вернется к началу. Пылко целовал в ответ, не давая Уэйну перевести дух, не давая опомниться. Тэо поощряюще стонал, слегка выгибаясь. Пытался что-то сказать, но теперь молчать заставляли уже его.

Прекратив терзать припухшие губы Килта, Уэйн спустился к шее, чуть прикусив кадык, вырывая тихий удивленный вздох. Жадно выцеловывал ключицы, беззащитно открытую, рвано вздымающуюся грудь. Подцепив кончиком влажного языка набухший и призывно торчащий сосок, стал медленно вылизывать, затем обхватывая его губами, легонько всасывая в рот. Дыхание Джоя сбилось окончательно, из груди вырвался протяжный стон. Он с силой обхватил шею Тэо, с трудом сдерживая свою демоническую мощь. Внезапно тот выгнулся, крепче обхватил Килта руками за поясницу, сильнее вжимая в матрас, и глухо застонал, начиная весьма недвусмысленно потираться о пах. Килт испугался, сразу не сообразив, что сейчас произошло, и ошарашенно замер.

«Да ну?!» - наконец, до него дошло. Парень, повторив свой маневр, провел ладонью по шее Уэйна, слегка надавливая у основания, вызывая новые стоны. Подумать только, как раз в том месте, куда он обычно кусал своих незадачливый жертв, у Тэо находилась чувствительная точка.

Но долго наслаждаться своей маленькой победой Джою не позволили. Уэйн, ловко высвобождаясь из кольца его рук, цепочкой поцелуев начал свой спуск к пупку и ниже. Развел его ноги в стороны, чуть сгибая в коленях. Придвинулся ближе, провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра, коснувшись невесомым поцелуем возбужденной плоти парня. Сознание, уж было помахавшее рукой на прощанье, вновь вернулось, сварливо напоминая о своем существовании и безжалостно возвращая разомлевшего от ласк Килта из сладкого дурмана обратно в реальность. У него, конечно, были фантазии на сей счет… но не так быстро!

\- А-ах, нет! – мозг забил тревогу, подсказывая, что, как только временное помешательство пройдет, даже договор не помешает Тэо прибить его. – Я еще жить хочу-у!

\- Джой, сколько можно?! - недовольно рыкнув, Уэйн жестко удержал брыкающегося парня на месте. Глупое сопротивление ему изрядно надоело - если бы Килт действительно не хотел, давно бы отправил его считать звезды одним мощным ударом. Схватив ошарашенно хлопающего глазами парня за руки, он приковал его за запястья ремнем к спинке кровати – наручники остались в плаще.

\- Я тебе это еще припомню! - рассерженной змеей зашипел Джой, но его угрозы пропустили мимо ушей.

Тэо вернулся к более интригующему занятию. Придерживая покрасневшего до кончиков ушей Килта за колени, которые норовили свести прямо у него перед носом, огладил его член, слегка сдавливая и чувствуя, как тот пульсирует. Провел ладонью по стволу вверх-вниз, отслеживая реакцию парня. Посылая в космос проклятья, Джой ворочался, но потом затих, начиная тихонько поскуливать. Уэйн продолжал играть с его плотью, надрачивая то плавно и медленно, то яростно и быстро. Склонился, провел языком по стволу, не прекращая ласкать его руками, а затем неожиданно взял в рот, заглатывая больше чем на половину и сразу начиная обратный ход. Ощущение чужой плоти во рту вызывало двоякие ощущения, но сейчас парень не хотел в них разбираться.

У Килта выбило из легких весь воздух, он метался по кровати, сминая руками подушки. Собственные стоны становились все громче, распаляя Уэйна еще сильней. Тэо заурчал, как кот, распространяя вибрации по стволу. Джою было так хорошо, что он не заметил, как одна из рук парня продолжила свой путь к его ягодицам. Уэйн коснулся одним пальцем входа, легонько проникая внутрь. Вскоре к нему присоединился второй, третий. Даже если боль и существовала, то из-за гулявшего по венам наслаждения Килт ее не замечал. Может, Тэо был очень осторожен, может природная регенерация, недавно едва не проиграв бой артефактному кинжалу, работала на всю катушку. Джой выгнулся, запрокинув голову, и вскрикнул от удовольствия. Магия дала сбой, морок рассеялся, и парень обернулся. Ремень лопнул, и он вцепился Уэйну в волосы.

Тэо, не останавливаясь, продолжал эту безумную пляску, доводя Килта до исступления. У самого в брюках уже давно стало тесно. Джой почти достиг пика удовольствия, но Уэйн неожиданно выпустил его член изо рта.

\- Ты издеваешься? - разочаровано прохрипел парень, приподнимаясь на локтях, - было обидно до слез.

\- Все будет, - а это гад еще и усмехается. Заметив, как Килт, наконец, сообразив, что находится в своем истинном обличье, безуспешно пытается восстановить морок, Тэо игриво прошептал, - Расслабься, таким ты мне тоже нравишься.

\- Извращенец!

\- Нарываешься?

Стоило Килту, не получившему желанной разрядки, немного отдышаться, как мстительная натура взяла верх. Он резко положил ладонь на твердую плоть Уэйна, с трудом сдерживаемую тканью брюк, заставив его вздрогнуть от неожиданности и выгнуться, отдаваясь исходящему от поглаживаний удовольствию.

Секунду они прожигали друг друга взглядом. Послышался такой желанный звук расстегиваемой ширинки, и Тэо понял, что еще немного, и он слетит с катушек. Он оттолкнул Килта на подушки, приподнял его ноги, прихватив под коленями, и закинул себе на плечи. Джой почувствовал между ягодиц влажную головку. Проникновение было осторожным, и боли он почти не ощутил, полностью отдаваясь новым, незнакомым ощущениям.

Уэйн с наслаждением смотрел, как Килт извивался под ним, когда его член медленно проскальзывал вглубь. Джой пытался двигаться бедрами навстречу. Убедившись, что тот полностью готов, Тэо резко подался вперед, проникая целиком. Килт застонал, вцепился когтями в спину Уэйна, рисуя на ней кровавые узоры, скрестил ноги и уперся пятками чуть ниже поясницы, обвил торс длинным хвостом. Боль маячила где-то на периферии сознания, бурлящий в крови адреналин пока не давал ее почувствовать. Наслаждение вытеснило все другие мысли и ощущения. Уэйн сменил темп, толчки стали сильнее и резче.

Килт закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в нахлынувший оргазм, заставивший онеметь конечности, а сознание воспарить куда-то далеко, на вершины блаженства. Тэо, тоже балансировавший на грани, вскоре последовал за ним.

Джой, пребывавший в нирване, с запозданием осознал, как его переворачивают на живот. Он попробовал выпрямиться на локтях, Уэйн, подхватив его за бедра, поставил на четвереньки и, пристроившись сзади, с хлюпаньем вогнал в него член. Сжав ягодицы Килта, притянул ближе, заставляя насаживаться на него еще быстрей. Схватил рукой за влажные от пота волосы, немного оттягивая голову парня назад, вынудив прогнуть спину и упереться руками в матрас. Килт охнул, откидывая голову на плечо Тэо. И тот, поддаваясь внезапному порыву, укусил его за шею.

Обоих накрыло второй волной. Уэйн, тяжело дыша, повалился на спину, поморщившись от боли в саднящих, успевших подсохнуть царапинах. 

\- Я потом тебя подлатаю, - сипло пробормотал Джой, от которого это не укрылось.

Тэо приподнялся, нависая над ним, оперся одной ладонью на подушку рядом с головой парня, другой убирая с его лба взмокшую челку. Он пристально посмотрел в совершенно черные, демонические глаза Килта, которые медленно возвращались к привычному состоянию. Его глаза с тревогой смотрели в ответ. Уэйн вдруг осознал, что ему действительно нравится получеловеческий облик его демона. _Его_ демона. Теперь уже точно. Он коснулся лбом лба, прикрывая глаза, продолжая рвано дышать.

\- Неужели это все из-за контракта? – спросил Тэо, снова откидываясь на спину.

Килт подполз к нему, утыкаясь в грудь, вдыхая глубокий пряный аромат его кожи, к которому примешивался терпкий запах пота.

\- Хотелось бы верить, что нет. Хотелось бы верить.


End file.
